Repeating History
by Scifichick626
Summary: Elena tells Elijah not to drink the wine in Dangerous Liaisons, and they must deal with the backlash of her choice, as will those around them, but things are always so much more complicated when emotions are involved. I know there are loads of these but please give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this fic is the one that spanned my other unconventional pairing story Clean Break (Elena/Marcel)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of its charcaters, nor the lines from the show I used, I'm just taking them out for a spin so enjoy**

Chapter 1

"So it's true then, she's forgiven Klaus?" asks Elijah.

"It's true" replies Elena knowing Finn was listening to their conversation due to the way his gaze rested on her.

Suddenly the clinking of glasses distracted everyone, and Ester began speaking.

"Don't drink the wine" hisses Elena quietly.

Elijah looks at her with a strange expression, and she shakes her head slightly enough that he would catch it, but no one else would as Finn's gaze was resting on Ester now.

He inclines his head towards her to show he understands as he lifts his glass.

"Cheers" he smiles pretending to drink the wine.

As the room breaks into various conversations Elena turns and walks to the edge of the ballroom and casts a quick glance at Ester and Finn, seeing them no longer regarding her she turns to Elijah and tilts her head as she turns and walks out into the garden.

Elijah waits a few moments ensuring no one notices as he slips out after her.

She stands on the grass a slight walk from the house.

He opens his mouth to speak but she presses a finger to his lips.

"Can we be overheard?" she mouthed tapping her ear and pointing at the house.

Elijah takes her arm and leads her over to the fountain.

"Why did you tell me not to drink the wine, after saying I could trust my mother?" he asks.

"Because I knew your brother Finn was listening to us, Ester really wanted to see me to propose a plan to kill Klaus" explains Elena.

"And why would that effect me drinking a glass of wine?" he asks.

"Because she put my blood in it, apparently doppelganger blood is a power binder, if you'd drunk that wine then you and all of your sibling would be linked, Klaus can't be killed, so by linking you, what happened to one, happened to the other, her plan was to link you, and then using a white oak stake to kill one of you, then you'd all go" replies Elena.

Elijah regards her, he'd been right, his mother had not come back to reunite them, but to destroy them.

"Why are you telling me this, I'd have thought after everything my family has done to you and those you love, why would you spare us, with us gone you and all those you love would be safe" asks Elijah curiously.

"Because despite how much I'd dearly love to kill Klaus, and be assured the safety of those I love and myself, it isn't right for the rest of you to suffer for it, Rebekah despite what she's done, I stabbed her in the back, literally, she has every right to hate me, but I know she is just a girl who wants to be loved, I don't know your brother Kol well enough to pass judgement but he reminds me off how Damon was when we first met so we'll see there, and then you, I know what you did, betraying our deal, it was out of love for your family, I'd have done the same, I'd die for those I love, I have died for them, to be perfectly honest the only member of your family I really want gone is Klaus, he took so much from me, he killed the only remaining family my brother and I had, he stole the man I loved and turned him into a monster I don't recognise, he used my friends and my family and he is still controlling and effecting us, and I know its only a matter of time before he decides to make an example and kill someone I love, or just give it up and drain me of my blood before killing me, but we don't choose our family, and just because your brother is a sociopath it doesn't mean you should all suffer for it, it would make me not better than Klaus if I let this happen" replies Elena turning and walking a little away from him as she feels tears well in her eyes as she thinks of Jenna and of John, a man she never really knew or liked but who was her father and always strived to protect her, even giving his own life for hers.

Elijah looks at her and his heart clenches, no one so young should go through all she had, and yet here she was listing all the reasons she shouldn't have told him, and yet she had.

This doppelganger was not like the last, Elena may look like Tatia and Katerina, but that was where the resemblance ended, her heart was pure, she gave and loved without reservation, and she understood the bond of family better than his own siblings did.

He reaches forwards and placing a hand on her shoulder he turns her back to face him, her eyes still downcast.

He tilts her chin up so she's looking at him and he can see the tears in them, the pain Niklaus had caused her etched into her eyes and probably her very soul.

"You had no reason to warn me, in fact you have several not to, and yet you did despite everything, truly Elena I have never met anyone like you, someone who is so willing to trust and to forgive, who always looks for the best in people and refuses to give up, you are so wholly unselfish and honourable it is remarkable. I've always considered myself an honourable man, but you, you put me to shame lovely Elena, I wondered if there were hints of Katerina or Tatia in you, but now I truly see there is none, and you have shamed me beyond belief for all I have done and allowed to be done to you and those you love. And for that I realise I have never truly apologised, you knew you would have to die in the ritual yet you agreed to my terms anyway, for everything I have done I am truly sorry, and Elena I swear to you, and this time I do intend to keep this promise, upon my honour I will not allow harm to befall you or those you love due to my family, what little honour I have left, I give you my word, that this time lovely Elena, I will keep it, I cannot return those taken from you, and I may never be able to make up for what has been done, but I will endeavour to try" promises Elijah imploring her to believe him.

Elena looks up at him, and she can see the truth in his eyes, she had saved his life and that of his family despite all it may well cost her, and he understood how much pain it was causing.

"I believe you Elijah, but I need to warn you, your brother Finn is in league with your mother, she intends to kill him, and he will offer himself up willingly, be careful Elijah, I don't know what your mother will do when she discovers that you are not linked" warns Elena quietly.

"She will most likely try again, and she will in all likeliness want revenge or at the very least require your blood again, I will speak to my siblings tonight, excluding Finn, and I then I will keep my promise and ensure neither my mother nor my siblings seek retribution against you, now perhaps we should return or else the others may grow suspicious" he says.

She nods and they begin to walk back to the house.

"I believe the Salvatore's are most likely searching for you, and I know they will not be pleased when they discover what you have done here tonight, Stefan has made his vendetta quite clear and I cannot fault him, and the elder Salvatore wishes to protect you, despite his impulsive and apparently Neanderthal ways of going about it, I am sorry for the pain Nicklaus has caused to you and to them" he says.

"Stefan isn't who I thought he was and I am seeing this whole other side to him, and it scares me, whether he is compelled or not I now know this side of him exists, he wants revenge above all else, and I don't know if I rank higher than that right now, and Damon, oh Damon I care about him, he means so much to me and he was there, he stopped me falling to pieces while Stefan was gone, and even in the early time of our relationship he never hurt me directly, he always ensured I had his blood so should he decide to blackmail or convince Stefan, he knew I'd come back, the only vampire in my life who has never harmed or wronged me in some massive way is Caroline, despite her apparent tactlessness, and her shallowness, and the way Katherine used her, she is my best friend and I love her, she and Bonnie are like my sisters, and I know that without them I would not have been able to deal with everything" smiles Elena.

"What of your friend Matt?" he asks.

"Matt, Matt he's this constant beacon to me, that even in all the supernatural he is wonderfully human, and he'll always be important to me and he reminds me of time when things were simpler, when I didn't know about vampires, when I was just a happy normal high school girl, not a doppelganger that everyone seeks to use or exploit in some way. Matt is the only person who I know when he looks at me, he doesn't see Katherine or Tatia, he sees me, Elena, because I wonder whenever Stefan and Damon look at me if they see me or if they see Katherine, I know that was why they were drawn to me initially, and I know they can't look at me without seeing her, in fact I think Klaus sees his torture of me and my life as his way of getting revenge on Katherine, because he cannot do it to her, he does it to me instead, because he knows unlike Katherine I will do anything to protect everyone around me, she once told me, everything she did was because she was looking out for herself, and if I was smart then I would do the same, sometimes I wonder if maybe she was right" sighs Elena.

Elijah stops them and steps in front of her taking her hands in his.

"Listen to me Elena, you are nothing like Katerina, unlike her you are pure in every aspect, you do not use or abuse others for your own gain and you do not run and allow those who are left behind to suffer, you died for those you loved, she would never have done that" says Elijah fiercely.

"Do you see her when you look at me? Is that why you offered to help me, because you couldn't help her?" asks Elena.

"No Elena, I see you, just as you are, strong, fierce, brave, true, with a heart that never ceases to stop loving and you are as beautiful as she was of course, but you use it so differently, she was always sensual and sexual with it, she used it to influence those around her, to control and dominate that was how she drew people in, but you lovely Elena, you draw people in with your warmth, you love and your light, you are the polar opposite of Katerina, and when I look at you I promise you Elena, I see only you, and if the Salvatore's do not, or are seeking some semblance of the Katherine they loved, then they are not worthy of you, because you are perfect exactly how you are" smiles Elijah.

Elena looks up at him and she can just tell he means it, it wasn't like Stefan or Damon, it was purer somehow and it also meant more to her, she couldn't tell why, but hearing those words made her heavy heart lighten a little.

"Thank you Elijah, I didn't realise how much I needed to hear that, its just if I'm honest I blame her, if she'd died in the ritual Klaus wouldn't need me, if she'd never returned then Caroline wouldn't be a vampire and my family wouldn't have suffered so at her hand, and Klaus would never even know I existed, because Rose and Trevor wouldn't have had a reason to need me to try and secure their freedom, it all stems back to Katherine, and I hate her for it, I hate that so much has happened because of her" admits Elena.

"And you have every right to do so Elena, I have no doubt your uncanny resemblance of her has brought you many problems and difficulties, do not allow you to lose yourself though, not as she did, if I am honest I believe both Salvatore's to be idiots, they look for the Katherine, and not for Elena, your unwavering loyalty is not a weakness Elena, it is what makes you strong" smiles Elijah as he reaches up and brushes a stray curl from her face.

"Care to tell Damon that? It's just despite his well meaning intentions, I'm not a doll, and I can't just sit by, I know Damon would sacrifice everyone and anyone for me, but I can't, and sometimes I just can't deal with it" admits Elena with a sad sigh.

"While it is noble of him to protect you so, he should not take your decisions from you, nor attempt to exert power over you, it is your life Elena" says Elijah as he looks at the beautiful woman in front of him, she was an old soul, someone who had seen and endured so much more than she deserved, yet she remained strong and resolute, she did not back away in the face of danger, instead she allowed it to strengthen her.

"You have a way with words Elijah" smiles Elena.

"I speak only the truth Elena, I will not lie to you" he promises.

"I know, I don't know how, but I know, so thank you Elijah" says Elena, she suddenly realises how close they were stood, his hands holding hers, and she just couldn't look away, she was simply lost in Elijah's eyes, their dark depths pulling her in, she had always thought him good looking, anyone who said he wasn't was a liar, and despite everything between them, he respected her and he understood her better than the two men who claimed to love her.

The tension between them was almost palpable as they stood spellbound staring into each others eyes, without his conscious thought Elijah's eyes flicked down to Elena's lips.

She caught his movement and knew in that moment if he kissed her, she wouldn't push him away, she felt like he was looking at her, not the doppelganger, not the Salvatore's girl, not a means to an end, but simply her, just plain old Elena Gilbert.

Neither was sure who moved first, but suddenly their lips were mere centimetres apart and as Elena closed her eyes waiting for his lips to meet hers, she ignored every part of her head that told her this was wrong, and surrendered to the rightness.

Elijah couldn't help himself; there was no denying the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, but she had a beauty all her own, and he wanted her, he may have sworn not repeat the past but he couldn't help it, he had to know what it felt like to kiss her as he leans down to do so the door flew open.

"Elena" calls a voice.

 **A/N Mwhaha you didn't think it would be that easy did you :)**

 **Anywho my first foray into Elejah, I friggin love this ship, so follow, fav and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here's the second chapter of this fic, it was great to see how many people followed this story, drop in a review as well guys I'd love to know your thoughts.**

Chapter 2

They break apart instantly and turn to see Caroline stood there.

"Hey Care, um what's up?" asks Elena not looking at Elijah.

"I was wondering if you'd mind if I came home with you, I just Klaus is making me so mad and I want to go" she says and then takes note of the slight blush in Elena's cheeks, the way Elijah looked a little nervous, and how they were steadfastly not looking at each other and she narrowed her eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asks.

"Nothing at all, Elena simply wanted some air, good night Elena" says Elijah turning to look at her.

"Good night" she replies glancing at him.

With that Elijah left the two of them alone but focused his hearing on their conversation.

"What the hell was that Elena, I walk out here and you and Elijah look guilty as sin?" demands Caroline.  
"Nothing we were talking" starts Elena.

"Talking, sure, I know the guilty look of two people about to be caught in the act, are you forgetting you have two guys vying for your attention inside?" asks Caroline.  
"No, its just, I can't even explain it Care, we were talking and, he just said some things and I just melted okay, for a few brief minutes I forgot about Damon and Stefan, and this stupid love triangle I've got myself stuck in, and for once I felt like he was just looking at me, and he wanted me, not Katherine, but me, I know that when Stefan and Damon look at me they will always see parts of Katherine, but with Elijah, it just felt right" replies Elena with a small smile.

"Oh Elena, I didn't realise you were so effected by Katherine, I should've, it must be so hard having everyone look at you and see someone else" apologises Caroline walking forwards and hugging her friend.

"Its just, when Stefan says it, I never really believe him, but with Elijah I don't know why but I did, plus I'd be a liar if I said he wasn't actually really hot" adds Elena.

Elijah smiles to himself, he wasn't a particularly vain man, but he was still a man.

"Yeah he is" agrees Caroline.

"But anyway lets continue this at mine where no ears other than ours will hear it, and then you can tell me about Klaus, and boy do I have something to tell you" sighs Elena.

Caroline looks at her with raised eyebrows and a knowing smile.

"Not that Care" objects Elena.

"Fair enough, but I bet he's good" teases Caroline.

"Care" exclaims Elena blushing.

"What, a 1000 years Elena, he might be the noble one, but he is still a guy, its simple facts he is likely very good" smiles Caroline.

"We are not talking about this since I haven't even kissed him, courtesy of you" replies Elena.

"Alright, but when it happens and it will, I demand immediate dibs on details" orders Caroline.

Elijah holds back a laugh at Caroline's bluntness; he cannot fault the girl she doesn't beat around the bush, but for the time being he would ignore the idea of proving her right.

"Have you forgotten about Damon and I don't even know where things are with Stefan, did I just realise there's a third option or have I just made things way more complicated" sighs Elena.

"Come on Elena, lets go back to yours, get out of these dresses and curl up for a good old fashioned girly chat" soothes Caroline as she leads her friend inside.

"I love you Care you know that right, no matter what" says Elena.

"I know Elena, I love you too you big softie, personally well you know my opinion on who you should be with, Damon is a dick and I have not forgiven him for the whole blood bag, dungeon girl thing, but despite my adamant belief Stefan is your epic love, I can understand that after everything that's happened with him that things have changed, I mean he fed on you, I found Damon feeding on me traumatic and I was compelled, so him feeding on you like that must've been terrifying, and well him almost driving you off of Wickery bridge, I wish things were different" sighs Caroline sadly.

"Me too, back when you me and Bonnie were cheerleaders, your biggest worry was planning the next event, mine was if Matt and I would last, and Bonnie was just joking around about being a psychic while everyone thought her Grams was a kooky old lady who thought she was a witch, not when I was stuck in the middle of vampires, when you weren't one and Bonnie didn't hate them" adds Elena.

"You know its just occurred to me if the Salvatore's had never come back here, then none of this would've happened, Katherine wouldn't have come, Klaus wouldn't have, we'd never have died" says Caroline.

"Not entirely true, if Stefan hadn't come back I would be dead, I'd have died on Wickery bridge with my parents" reminds Elena.

"How did our night of feeling like princesses go to this morbid review of everything wrong with our lives?" asks Caroline.

"I'll explain later, come on Care lets get you away before you say or do something to Klaus, and before I get ripped apart by Salvatore's or perhaps an original" says Elena taking Caroline's hand and pulling her inside.

"You look gorgeous by the way Elena, I didn't tell you earlier" smiles Caroline.

"Same to you, in that dress you could be Cinderella Care, even if Klaus is not my idea of prince charming" replies Elena.

"Not mine either" agrees Caroline.

"Oh god I need to tell Damon that I'm going or he'll have a fit or something" realises Elena.

"Text him, we're gong before this gets anymore depressing, and we can go back to discussing you and the oldest original brother" says Caroline perking up.

"And you and the other original brother" adds Elena.

Caroline turns to her a look of outrage on her face.  
"Hey he's obsessed" says Elena.

"It's creepy" replies Caroline as they walk out of the house and get into Caroline's car.

Elijah watches them go having heard their entire conversation, two teenagers, innocent and so very young, both pulled into a world they wanted no part of, but for now he had to deal with his mothers plan and talk to his siblings.

 **A/N So Caroline/Elena friendship I just love the bonds of friendship, so those will be quite evident in this story between a lot of people, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not much Elejah I know but things will get better :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you guys to everyone who has followed, favourite and reviewed its so nice to know you guys all want to see what happens next, so here you go, again not any actual Elejah, but despite this being an Elejah fic, it is going to feature the relationships of other characters as well and not just romantic ones, so enjoy.**

 **I don't own TVD or any of the characters**

Chapter 3

Caroline sits on Elena's bed hardly being able to believe what she was hearing, but at the same time totally understanding it.

"So it would've killed Klaus, but also Elijah and his siblings?" asks Caroline again.

"Yes, and I just, god I know its stupid and you probably hate me, but I couldn't do it Care" sighs Elena tears welling in her eyes.

Caroline pulled her friend into a tight hug, she'd always admired and been a little jealous of Elena's selfless nature, it was something she'd never fully grasped, but was getting better, and now she knew there were potential feelings for Elijah sat under the surface she couldn't fault her best friend.  
"I don't hate you Elena, I could never hate you, I can't speak for others though, but I do understand why you told Elijah, it's who you are, plus you have feelings for the guy" assures Caroline.

"I don't know what I feel Care" sighs Elena.

"Okay then lets try something, I know a way you can be totally honest and can't lie to me or yourself, I promise I'll lift it after" suggests Caroline.

"Compel me to tell the truth, I guess it could work as long as you lift it" replies Elena as she drops the vervain she'd had on her onto the bed.

"Okay then" nods Caroline.

Leaning forward she uses her compulsion, "answer all my questions honestly" she says.

"I'll answer all questions honestly" replies Elena in a monotone voice before blinking and leaning back.

"Can you ever forgive Stefan for what he's done to you?" asks Caroline curiously.

"Yes" replies Elena.

"Do you love him?" asks Caroline.

"Yes" answers Elena.

"Do you love Damon?" asks Caroline.

"Yes" replies Elena.

"Do you love Damon more than Stefan?" asks Caroline.

"Yes" agrees Elena.

"Wow, well um guess that rules out Stefan's chances" muses Caroline to herself.

She turns to Elena.

"Do you love Elijah?" she asks.

"Yes" replies Elena.

Caroline smiles, Elena deserved to be happy and being in a tug of war wasn't helpful, despite how much she shipped Stefan and Elena as a couple.

"Alright then, now for the big one, do you think you'd be happier with Elijah or Damon?" asks Caroline.

"Yes" replies Elena.

"Well I guess its bye, bye Salvatore's, one last question, why do you love Elijah now?" asks Caroline.

"Because when I'm with him, I feel like an equal, he respects me, and he understands me, he gives me options and doesn't force me to choose or make choices for me, he accepts me as I am, and when I'm with it feels right, and he's really hot" adds Elena.

Caroline laughs at Elena's ending.

"I release you from all my compulsion" says Caroline.

Elena blinks, "wow" she gasps.

"You are in love with Elijah, no denying it now you've told me under the truth of compulsion you are in love with him, and he is really hot" agrees Caroline.

"What do I do know Care?" asks Elena.

"Firstly, I suggest you tell Stefan and Damon, and then I suggest you tell Elijah and go from there, though this could probably do with waiting until after this crisis with his mother is resolved" suggests Caroline.

"You're right, I'll talk to Damon and Stefan and we'll go from there" nods Elena.

"I hope this works out for you Elena, you deserve to be happy, if anyone does its you, and if its with Elijah then I accept that, and I am behind you 100%, with both the fact you told Elijah about the spell, and that you're in love with him" assures Caroline.

"Thank you Care" smiles Elena hugging her friend.

Caroline just smiled.

"Now care to discuss the other original brother?" asks Elena.

"There is nothing to discuss, sometimes he's so sweet and so damn charming, but then I remember everything he's done, he killed you, he killed Jenna, he took Stefan away from you, he stole Tyler from me, I just feel so confused, I love Tyler, but sometimes for a brief moment I look at Klaus and I forget everything he's done when he smiles at me with smirk of his, and he looks at me like I'm the most important thing in the world, but then I get back to he killed you" sighs Caroline sadly.

"We're screwed you do realise that right?" asks Elena.

"I do, why do things have to be so complicated?" asks Caroline.

"The universes way of saying screw you, I don't know Care, I doubt Klaus will love the idea of "his doppelganger" and his brother, he wants me to marry and have children to keep the Petrova line going, but now I don't even know" says Elena sadly.

Caroline feels her heart clench, she'd always known Elena would make a wonderful mother, but now, she knew her friend would never wish the danger or the curse of the doppelganger on anyone, especially not her children, and so she'd resolved not have any, and she knew it hurt because she'd wanted them as well, Katherine had stolen that from her.

"I'm so sorry Elena" says Caroline.

"You didn't do anything Care, its not your fault, its just I always saw myself having a family, raising children of my own, but now, now I know I could never do it, I can't, I won't put another girl in my place in a hundred years for Klaus to drain, and with everything wrong in my life and all of Katherine's enemies, they might never be safe and I can't risk that, I've lost too much already" sobs Elena tears spilling down her cheeks.

Caroline pulls her into her arms and lets her own tears fall.

"I know, I always wanted it, I wanted the perfect family, but now I never will, Katherine stole it from me and Klaus has stolen it from you" sobs Caroline.

They held each and just cried for everything they had lost and given up.

Eventually they fall asleep tear tracks still down their cheeks.

 **A/N I'm sorry sad a I know but I want to explore this friendship, along with others though so please forgive me (holds hands up in surrender)**

 **Anyhow let me know as always follow, fav and review, review, review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So thank you so much to everyone who followed the story its so nice to know you all want to read more, so despite this being a total Elejah fic, not all chapters will feature them directly because I want to look at the relationships between all the characters.**

 **PS I don't won TVD or any characters, I'm just passing the time and fulfilling my fantasies :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Elijah had managed to gather is three siblings in the woods where he was certain Finn and their mother had not followed.

"Why did you call us here brother?" asks Klaus.

"Because our mother attempted to murder us tonight" he replies.

"What?" asks Rebekah.

"She lied; she used the ball to cover her true motive, to link us magically so she could kill us all, including you Niklaus, what happens to one of us would happen to us all" explains Elijah.

"How?" demands Kol.

"She used Elena's blood and put it into the wine at the toast we drank, and Finn was to be her sacrificial lamb" replies Elijah.

"How do you know this?" asks Klaus suspiciously.

"Elena told me after she told me not to drink the wine" he answers.

"The doppelbitch, why would she help us?" asks Rebekah.

"Because she unlike the rest of us is a good person who does not wish pain on anyone, well other than you Niklaus, she very much wished to have you gone, but she would not do so at the expense of the rest of us" says Elijah.

Klaus opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Elijah's glare, "you deserve it brother, after all you have done to her and to those she loves, yet she still saved us, now Niklaus you are to leave her alone and her loved ones, I think you've done quite enough to her and you now owe her your life" says Elijah.

"I need to meet this girl" smiles Kol.

Elijah then rounds on Rebekah.

"You are also not to hurt her or her loved ones, I care not for your scorned feelings Rebekah, she did what she did out of love for her family, and she was kind enough to return you to Niklaus, she also bears you no ill will which is beyond my comprehension since you've been less than pleasant to her, you also owe her your life" adds Elijah.

Rebekah looks at the ground, Elijah was right, as much as she hated to admit it, she had started to like Elena until she'd stabbed her, and then she'd tried to kill her and been plotting ways to do it since, but now she really couldn't.

"Very well" nods Rebekah.

Elijah turns to look at Klaus.

"We'll see she's still my doppelganger" huffs Klaus.

"No she is her own person and as I said Niklaus you have stolen quite enough from an innocent girl, if you refuse to comply with my request I will make you regret it" warns Elijah.

"Why should you care?" snaps Klaus.

"Because this time I intend to keep my word" snaps Elijah quickly ensuring his face was a mask.

Kol narrowed his eyes at his brother, there was more to that than Elijah was letting on, but he had always respected his elder brother and so would ask him later, without Nik or Bekah around.

"Mother will eventually learn of her failure and when she does she will renew her attempts, we cannot trust her, and we need to find a way to stop her, and we must keep Elena safe, if mother tries to use her again she may be less civil, for all of our safety Elena needs to be protected" explains Elijah.

"You're right brother, what of Finn the traitorous bastard?" asks Kol angrily, he'd only been undaggered a few days and already his mother was trying to kill him.

"Dagger him again?" suggests Klaus.

"No he won't let us get that close, vervain him and lock him in a box?" asks Kol.

"For now we must worry about mother, Finn can be dealt with later" says Elijah.

"Agreed, so are we really expected to return to house and be around her, what if she tries to kill one of us, I didn't just get undaggered to be killed by my own mother" snaps Rebekah.

"You, I've been daggered longer" snaps Kol.

"Shut it both of you or I'll do it again and drop your coffins in the Atlantic" growls Klaus.

"Enough all of you, we need to be united in this, for the time being we must set aside our vendettas and family problems and be as one, mother has one stake and she can only kill one of us, we need to keep each other safe and deal with her, I suspect she will attempt to leave and re-group when she learns of this failure" sighs Elijah sadly, they had just been reunited as a family, but now their mother had turned on them, as had their brother.

"Why does she hate us?" asks Rebekah sadly.

Elijah regarded his sister, of all of them, she had suffered the worst from the loss of their mother having had no female role model in her life and Niklaus' constantly murdering her lovers hadn't helped in the slightest.

He pulls her into a hug, "she believes we are abominations and she should destroy us so we may no longer wreak or havoc upon the Earth" sighs Elijah.

Rebekah lets out a soft sob hiding her face in Elijah's coat.

Kol also looked upset, he'd been younger than them when he'd turned had been very much attached to their mother due to fact they shared magic.

"We will work this out, as a family" soothes Elijah stroking Rebekah's hair softly to calm her as he had done when she was a little girl.

"Alright" nods Kol sadly before his manic smile returned.

"So when can I meet this doppelganger, is she like Tatia?" asks Kol curiously.

"Not in the slightest, she is the opposite of everything her ancestors were" replies Elijah instantly.

Again Kol picks up on the undertones of Elijah's words and it hit him, Elijah had or was at least falling for the doppelganger, oh how priceless, again, it was like the doppelgangers were doomed for Elijah, but Kol hoped maybe this one was as different as he'd been told, perhaps she and his brother could be happy, Elijah should be happy, he would help Elijah make it happen he decided.

"Come on then lets go back to our dear mother and brother" huffs Klaus angrily.

The four of them began to return to the house but Kol held back to talk to Elijah.

"So why do you really want Nik to leave this Elena alone?" asks Kol curiously.

"As I said Kol, our brother has done her many wrongs as have I and Rebekah, she should not have been forced to suffer as she has, Niklaus killed her aunt, her only remaining family, he stole the man she loved from her and then of course he killed her as well" replies Elijah.

"Well yes that's all well and good, but I know you Elijah, you've fallen again haven't you, what is it with you and the doppelganger's?" asks Kol.

"There is nothing save appearance that is similar between Elena and her ancestors, she is pure and bright, she gives and helps without thought or need for compensation, and she loves her family deeply, nor would she allow others to suffer" smiles Elijah.

"So I'm right Elijah, you have fallen for her?" asks Kol.

"Yes I suppose I have, and if tonight was anything to go by perhaps the feelings are possibly mutual" nods Elijah.

"What happened?" asks Kol with a smile, he loved being in on secrets and gossip, he also loved to tease.

"We were talking and I believe had Caroline not interrupted us that we would've kissed" admits Elijah.

"You go old boy, but I hear something about two brothers who want her, sound familiar?" asks Kol.

"Yes the Salvatore's I believe the youngest one is not an issue, the elder however, he holds a part of her heart, and he loves her deeply, so we shall have to see, I do happen to know she finds me to be what was the phrase ah yes, quite hot" smiles Elijah.

"I assume that's a good thing, I'm not quite up to date on the modern language it seems a little weird" admits Kol.

"From what I understand it means something similar to handsome or attractive" chuckles Elijah.

"Ha, well there you go, we'll just have to see and don't worry I won't tell Nik or Bekah, I don't think either would take it very well" promises Kol.

"No I belive you are right there, I have missed you brother, despite your sometimes unhinged and malicious nature, I have missed our talks" says Elijah.

"Me too, I always liked you best you know that" smiles Kol.

"Come then brother or our family will wonder where we are, oh and also Kol, Matt Donovan is among Elena's loved ones, please leave the poor boy alone" adds Elijah.

"Alright I will, besides I think our sisters sweet on him, so we have Nik obsessed with this Caroline, you in love with Elena, Rebekah with the commoner, hmm I feel a little left out, do there happen to be any young attractive witches in the area?" asks Kol.

"As a matter of fact Kol yes, Elena and Caroline have a friend, Bonnie Bennett, but I warn you she is no friend to vampires save Caroline" warns Elijah.

"A Bennett witch, oh wonderful, and don't worry brother you know I love a good chase" teases Kol as they walk back to the house.

* * *

 **A/N So what did we think, loved Kol's character and I was so mad when they killed him off, l I mean come on!**

 **Anywho, let me know what you think so review, review, review they are gold and make my day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So thank you again to everyone who is following this and those who reviewed, I'm glad you guys want to read more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters :(**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning Caroline and Elena crawled out of bed and showered before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"God last night was so screwed up" sighs Elena rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, we're both falling for original brothers, except mine is a psycho who killed my best friend, and so many other people, at least yours is noble and I am sorry by the way about cock blocking you last night" adds Caroline as she drinks her coffee coming back to life again.

"Yeah, well I still need to talk to Damon and Stefan, this is not going to go over well Care, Damon will hit the roof and I have no clue what is going on with Stefan right now, this is so beyond insane, some nutty 1000 year old witch is trying to kill her children and I thwarted her plan, so she's going to be hellish pissed when she finds out, what do you think would happen if we left, just you and me and Bonnie, packed up and got the hell out of dodge?" asks Elena.

"I think our friends here would be slaughtered, I think the original brothers would come hunting for us along with Ester the poster child for prolicide" replies Caroline.

"I just want a break last night was so charged, I mean dancing with Damon and with Stefan, and then my talk with Elijah and then realising everything with you, what am I going to do Caroline, Klaus will go postal if he finds out that sure I've moved on from the Salvatore's but am with his brother, I don't even know if Elijah wants that, I mean why does my love life have to be so god damn complicated, and to top it all my continued existence depends on the whim of a psychotic hybrid, its just so god damn screwed up" yells Elena grabbing her coffee cup and throwing it as the wall.

"Elena, don't" starts Caroline as she stands up.

"Why does it have to be this way, I used to be happy, we used to be happy Care, you were queen of the school, you planned every social event, and pinned after normal boys, and I had Matt and he was so uncomplicated and simple and I was happy, my brother was well adjusted and not running around in fear of his life or being a hunter, my parents were here and they'd have told me I was adopted and I could've found my birth parents and maybe Isobel wouldn't have been a vampire, and John wouldn't have died, he'd still be the annoying uncle I didn't like that Jenna had a thing with in the past, Tyler was just a slight douche on the football team, and Bonnie was trying to convince us she was psychic, and my brother hadn't had to be compelled away from his home because he was compelled to stand in front of a speeding car and cut off the head of a hybrid, none of us knew this stuff existed, we were normal" shouts Elena as she throws everything off of the table and turning she kicks the fridge angrily and then proceeded to knock the lamp of the side in the living room before collapsing on the floor crying.

Caroline pulls her into her arms, "I know Elena, god I know, and I wish we could go back, but we can't, we have to make the best of what we've got" soothes Caroline.

"How?" sobs Elena.

"I don't know, but let's start with ending your ties to the Salvatore's shall we, I'll come with you and then maybe you can talk to Elijah" offers Caroline.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" says Caroline as she seats Elena on the couch and opens the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell do you want?" demands Caroline when she sees Rebekah stood there.

"I want to speak to Elena, I believe this is her house" she snaps.

"Well she's busy right now" replies Caroline.

"Look, I just I want to talk, please, I don't mean her any harm I swear, Elijah saw to that even if I did" promises Rebekah.

Elena walks over wiping her eyes.

"What do you want Rebekah?" asks Elena.

"To say thank you, Elijah told us what you did for us last night, I don't want to die Elena, and I understand why you did what you did, you did it protect your family, I wish my family would do something like that for me willingly, and I wanted to say I bear you no ill will Elena, you have no reason to trust me and I know tried to kill you a couple of nights ago but I spent all of last night and most of this morning thinking, and if I want friends then I should probably stop trying to kill them or threaten those they love, so please Elena, accept my apology for everything I've done, I was jealous that you had Stefan's love, but it isn't your fault that Klaus compelled him to forget me, I understand we can't be instant besties, but I would like to try Elena, and with you if possible Caroline, I get it if you don't but I am sorely lacking in female support in my life especially now my mother has returned only to discover she wishes to kill me, and well to say my relationships with my brothers are tender is an understatement, so please, take what I've said into consideration, and if you want, give me a call" says Rebekah holding out a piece of paper.

Elena takes it and looks at her, Rebekah was a lot like her, except she had a support system, but Rebekah didn't.

As she turns away Elena stops her, "Rebekah, do you want to come in?" asks Elena.

"Elena" squeals Caroline.

"Its alright Care, you said make the best of what we've got, a new friend is a way of doing that, please Rebekah come in" says Elena stepping back.

"You hurt her and I will find a way to end you" warns Caroline as Rebekah walks in.

"I won't I promise, my intentions are pure" promises Rebekah.

As she takes in the living room it looked a bit like there had been a fight of some sort.

"What happened?" asks Rebekah.

"Elena is feelings a little emotionally volatile right now, and who can blame her with your psycho brother always around, and now your equally if not more so psychotic mother, and the fact your family has done nothing but screw her" says Caroline with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"Care" starts Elena.

"No Elena, she's right I and my family have been horrendous to you, and while I think the greatest culprit is Nik, I'm not much better I think the only one who isn't guilty of anything deliberately wrong to you is Kol, even if he did try and kill Matt last night, for which I do apologise" adds Rebekah.  
"Oh my god is he okay?" asks Caroline.

"He's fine" assures Rebekah.

"I need to go check on him, will you be alright here Elena?" asks Caroline glaring at Rebekah.  
Elena turns to Rebekah, "will I?" she asks."  
"Yes you will, I promise, Elijah has made it quite clear we've all got either a death sentence or a dagger waiting for us if we hurt you and it doesn't benefit me, if I want to be your friend then killing or hurting you is quite the opposite" assures Rebekah.

"Aright, I'll see you later, and you, she has so much as a hang nail and I will end you" warns Caroline pointing at Rebekah before walking out.

"Was she always like that?" asks Rebekah as the door shuts.

"Yes, its magnified now" shrugs Elena.

"Well I think we clash because we're so similar, I truly am sorry Elena, so um would you like me to help you clean up?" she offers.

"You and housework?" asks Elena.

"I'll have you know when I was human, I milked cows, gathered firewood, grew herbs, and did housework, I just have chosen not to over the years 1000 years, having had that long to accumulate money will give you the liberty to hire servants" shrugs Rebekah.

"That makes sense, it must be quite something to have seen everything evolve the way it has" says Elena as they begin to clean up the mess.

"It is, obviously I missed the last 90 years courtesy of Nik and it seems to have been when all the advancements have been made" replies Rebekah.

"Yeah, you seem to have adjusted quite well" smiles Elena.

"I have, Nik helped a bit, but Kol is really having trouble, and some things still don't make sense to me, the world is very different to how I remember, Finn the traitorous bastard is reeling with it having been in a box for 900 years, I sort of can't blame him for wanting to get back at us" sighs Rebekah.

"Yeah I can't imagine that was easy or pleasant for him, but to want to help your mother end you, that's just a bit extreme isn't it?" asks Elena.

"Not for Finn, he's always hated what we are, I just briefly thought that maybe we could be whole again, my brothers, my mother and me, but instead I now am the target of my mother as she plans on ridding her curse from the earth" says Rebekah bitterly.

Elena reaches out and takes Rebekah's hand, "I'm sorry I daggered you Rebekah, you didn't deserve it, and you don't deserve this" apologises Elena.

"Thank you, but you did it for your family, you're a lot like Elijah you know, your noble, and you put your family first, you're the first doppelganger I've liked you know" explains Rebekah.

"What about Tatia?" asks Elena.

"Don't get me started on that bitch, I watched her tear my brothers apart, and she was absolutely horrid to me, she was cruel about how I did my hair and treated me like I was dirt, I resented her, and Katherine, well she was a straight up bitch, and you despite that backstabbing incident, you have or had everything I wanted, family who loved you unconditionally, two men who love you and would do anything for you, and friends who are loyal and loving, your life seemed so perfect, but you're cursed, by your ancestors, Katherine and Tatia both, you're a hot commodity in the magical world, and because of my family you've lost one of the men you love, your aunt, and your brother" sighs Rebekah.

"Don't forget my mom and dad" adds Elena.

"I thought they died in a car crash?" asks Rebekah.

"My adopted parents did, I'm adopted, my uncle John was my biological father and my mother was a vampire named Isobel, Bonnie linked John to me and he took my place when Klaus killed me, its how I'm alive, and Isobel was compelled to kill herself and I watched her die in front of my eyes" explains Elena her earlier emotional turmoil bubbling to the surface.

Rebekah looks at her, they were alike, they'd both lost people, and she could see a kindred spirit in Elena.

"Well my family and I want to make sure that you don't lose anyone else, Elijah roped us all in on protecting you, and it does benefit us actually since it means our mother can't use you to try and kill us again" assures Rebekah.

"Good to know" nods Elena.

They finish cleaning up and decide to head out to the Grill.

 **A/N Ta-da Rebekah and Elena friendship, I think these two would make such good friends and I know Rebekah did try to kill her but Elena has always felt guilty about daggering Rebekah so I thought she'd be quite open to forgiveness, and Rebekah well she just wants to be loved.**

 **As always, follow, fav and review my updates should be pretty regular because this story is just flowing for me :)**

 **P.S. Prolicide it the act of killing your own children**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So here we go another chapter, please guys let me know your thoughts I love to hear them, a lot of fun interactions here.**

* * *

Chapter 6

To say Damon, Alaric and Meredith were surprised when Elena walked in chatting away to Rebekah was an understatement,

"Didn't she try and kill her two days ago?" asks Alaric.

"Yeah she did" replies Damon.  
"And now they're friends?" asks Meredith.

"Don't be too judgy, Damon killed me" shrugs Alaric as he takes a drink but keep an eye on the girl who in a complicated way was technically his step daughter, but she was like a daughter to him.

"True" nods Damon but he doesn't take his eyes off of Elena, he may be annoyed about last night, but that didn't mean he wanted

her hurt.

"Your friends are watching us" says Rebekah.

"I know Damon and I are sort of in a fight I guess" replies Elena.

"Why? You two seemed very cosy last night?" she asks.

"Until I ditched him to go and see your mom" explains Elena.

"Ah, case explained, he is feeling very over protective of you, it must be nice" smiles Rebekah.

"Sometimes, others it's a little suffocating" shrugs Elena as they order their drinks.

"I guess, I've never had anyone care that much about me, not even Elijah, I think it was the fact I was a girl, I was never included with them" sighs Rebekah.

"Yeah, Jer and I used to be close but as he got older he started doing guy things and I started doing girl things" says Elena.

"Yeah I can understand that, I don't think my brothers would let me do their make-up or comment on my clothes unless its Kol and he's calling me a strumpet" huffs Rebekah.

"A strumpet, I like how you dress Rebekah" smiles Elena.

"You do?" she asks.

"I do, you need to show me your closet sometime" nods Elena.

"I will, actually when I was getting new clothes after I woke up I said women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes" admits Rebekah with a giggle.

"Some of them do" agrees Elena laughing.

The door to the Grill opens and Kol, Elijah and Klaus walk in.

They all stop and stare as they see Elena and Rebekah sat down together laughing.

Elijah spots the elder Salvatore watching Elena; really the man was obsessed, almost as bad as his brother with Caroline.

Kol being himself walks over and stops at the table.

"Hello sister and you are obviously Elena" smiles Kol as he sits next to her, getting very much in her personal space.

"I am, and you're Kol" nods Elena as she attempts to move away from Kol, but was stuck.

"So lovely, what's the conversation topic is my sister the strumpet corrupting you?" asks Kol teasingly with a cocky smile.

"No we were discussing clothes actually you little toad" retorts Rebekah immediately.

"Oh maybe you can dress like a strumpet too Elena, I must say I don't think anyone would have any complaints" smirks Kol lifting his eyebrows suggestively as he places a hand on her leg.

"Go away Kol this is girl time, then again given how much you love looking in the mirror who knows" snaps Rebekah.

"Why I'm only being friendly to the newest doppelganger, but this one seems so much nicer than the last ones, what do you say love, care to not repeat history and go for a different Mikaelson brother, the better one" he whispers the last part in her ear and Elena jerks away, but his hand was still on her leg.

"No thanks I have quite enough relationship drama already thanks" says Elena.

"Problem here?" asks Damon walking over and glaring down at Kol and the offending hand on Elena's leg.

"Not at all dick, I don't believe your part of this conversation between Elena and I, so do us a favour and shoo" smirks Kol making a shooing gesture.

"Now Kol don't be rude, and I believe you're making Elena uncomfortable, I do apologise love" smirks Klaus as he drops in next to Rebekah.

"What part of girl time do you not understand, shall we go Elena, I'm feeling a little smothered" says Rebekah.

"I agree, Kol please let me out?" asks Elena.

"But why we're just starting to get to know each other" he pouts.

"Kol, allow Elena to leave please, and stop harassing her, she is not interested are you Elena?" asks Elijah turning his piercing gaze on hers.

"No I'm not" replies Elena feeling a blush creep into her cheeks.

"Very well, your lose love, but if you ever change your mind you know where to find me" smirks Kol as he stands up and as she slides past him he takes the opportunity to cop a feel of her ass.

Elena turns with an incredulous expression.

"That was just rude" she says.

"Couldn't resist" smiles Kol looking anything but guilty.

Rebekah shoves Klaus out of the way and then proceeds to help Elena through the throng of men surrounding them.

"Piss off you horrible lot" she snaps before turning and the two of them walk out of the grill.

* * *

 **A/N Ha-ha sorry I just love Kol so much, he is awesome, and can so see him doing that :)**

 **So thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So I know two chapters at once but I wanted to upload this, since it is a continuation of the last chapter**

* * *

Chapter 7

The group watch the girls leave the grill and Elijah wraps his arm around Kol's shoulder and squeezes, "leave her alone brother, and you touch her like that again and I will make you regret it, painfully, understand?" growls Elijah but keeping a cordial look on his face.

"Okay understood, I'm sorry its habit" hisses Kol.

"Good, as far as you should be concerned think of Elena as your sister, she is off limits" adds Elijah before letting go of Kol.

"Yes little brother leave my doppelganger alone" nods Klaus.

"She's not your anything Klaus, so back off" snaps Damon.

"We'll see mate" replies Klaus.

"Gentlemen, let us try and be civil for the lovely Elena's sake shall we, and the newfound friendship she and Rebekah seem to have formed" says Elijah.

"Yeah where's that come from, two nights ago she was trying to kill her ad now their trading fashion tips" says Damon.

"I believe our sister is feeling somewhat repentant, and wishes to make amends for her past transgressions, worry not Elena has nothing to fear from us, our mother once she discovers what Elena has done is another matter" replies Elijah.

"What do you mean what she's done?" demands Damon.

"Oh she hasn't told you yet, how tragic for you, Elena has an opportunity to rid the world of us last night, she however chose to warn our dear Elijah here, this thwarting our mothers plan, she just couldn't let us die" smiles Klaus.

"You're lying" growls Damon.

"Not at all, it is true, though I think it was more for Elijah and Rebekah's benefit than Nik's here, hell if it was just him I'd have helped" smiles Kol.

Klaus kicks him under the table.

"Watch it or I'll put you back in a box" snaps Klaus.

"No you won't" retorts Kol.

"Want to bet?" asks Klaus his eyes changing.

"Enough, it is beside the point, for now Elena is in danger from our mother potentially so we shall all endeavour to protect her as a group, so for now let us call truce shall we?" suggests Elijah.

"Fine" growls Damon his face murderous as he grabs Alaric and storms out of the girl.

Elijah turns to Klaus.

"Really Niklaus?" he asks,

"I'm sorry I assumed she'd have said something, I guess not" shrugs Klaus with a smirk.

The girls head back to Elena's house and settle themselves on the couch as Rebekah looks through her movie collection.

"What's this?" asks Rebekah holding up Mean Girls.

"It's what's known as a chick flick, want to watch it, I have popcorn?" offers Elena.

"Sure" smiles Rebekah.

They set everything up and sit down eating popcorn, they're a few minutes into the movie when Alaric and Damon storm through the door, or rather Damon storms and Alaric just walks.

"You had a chance to kill him and you let it slip?" snaps Damon.

Elena sighs closing her eyes in annoyance, "who told you?" she asks rubbing her face.

"Klaus, after everything Elena and you just threw it away, you had to go and tell Elijah" snarls Damon.

"I couldn't let them all die, neither Rebekah nor Elijah and I'm not so sure about Kol deserved it" replies Elena.

"But we could've been ride of Klaus, after everything they've done to you Elena, he killed Isobel and John, he almost killed Jeremy, he stole Stefan, Barbie Klaus here tried to kill you, and Elijah the oh so noble brother betrayed us and let Klaus live, and you helped them?" demands Damon.

"And what about Jenna and Jeremy Elena?" asks Alaric.

"I know okay, I know I do and I want Klaus dead for it, but I wasn't going to let her kill them all, they don't all deserve it" says Elena standing up.

"They don't how many people have they killed, how many lives ruined?" snarls Damon.

"Damon" starts Elena.

"No Elena, after everything they've done you helped them, who cares if Elijah and the rest of them kicked it, we would've been free of Klaus, and any more blood any of them spill its on your hands and your head, what do you think everyone who sacrificed themselves to try and stop them would think now, I bet their pretty disappointed in you, because you're too weak" yells Damon his face inches from Elena's his hands on her shoulders.

Suddenly Damon is up against the wall by his throat with Rebekah glaring at him.

"Leave her alone, and don't be so self righteous, how many have you killed Damon, you're no saint, you have killed and ruined lives as well, how dare you claim to love her and then speak to her like this, you ever hurt her like this again and I will end you make no mistake, I and the rest of my family will descend on you like a plague, and it will be slow and painful" says Rebekah calmly, before throwing Damon onto the floor against the door.

"Come on Ric" says Damon standing up imploring his friend.

"I get why you're mad Damon, and I know why, I mean I'm mad Jenna died because of Klaus, I've been killed because of him, so has Elena and he almost took Jeremy out too, but don't talk to Elena like that Damon, you should know Elena is not the sort of person to allow collateral damage" says Alaric.

Damon turns and storms out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Elena sits down on the couch and her tears run down her cheeks.

Alaric kneels down in front of her.

"Do you hate me too?" she asks.

"No Elena, I could never hate you, and I know you, you're a compassionate person, who doesn't want others to be hurt so she can get what she wants, and while I dearly would love for Klaus to pay, I could never hate you" he promises taking her hand.

"Thanks, damn it this is like the third time I've cried in the space of 24 hours, I'm so sick of it" sighs Elena.

"Would you like to go for a run instead? It may help you clear out your emotions" offers Rebekah.

"Yes please" nods Elena.

"Great, I'll go change and meet you back here in a few minutes" smiles Rebekah as she flashes out of the house.

"I'm sorry Ric, I couldn't let Elijah and Rebekah die as well, it just didn't feel right" pleads Elena.

"I know, Elena about Elijah" starts Ric.

"Yes Ric I do like him, and I know Damon's your friend but he and I together would never last, it would be toxic, and I've given up on Stefan we don't work anymore, but with Elijah, he treats me like an equal Ric, like I'm a person who can make her own choices" explains Elena.

"I don't quite understand but I get what you mean, be careful though Elena, they are first and foremost a family" says Alaric.

"I know" nods Elena as she heads up and changes into her running gear.

Within a matter of minutes Rebekah had returned ready.

"Let's go shall we" she smiles.

Elena stretches out quickly and the two of them take off at a leisurely jog.

* * *

 **A/N Possessive Elijah, I couldn't help myself, and I think I got the other characters rather well, let me know what you think lovelies, as always follow, fav and review, and if you've done the previous two then just review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So here you are next chapter, this is one of my favourites if I'm honest, thank you for the review Kay, and to everyone who has folloed and favourited this story.**

 **P.S. I know this chapter is long but I didn't want to break it up**

* * *

Chapter 8

"So Elena, what's the deal with you and the Salvatore's because after Damon's little outburst you really need to rethink going there" says Rebekah.

"I guess, in fact I plan on breaking things off with both him and Stefan, once and for all, things are to different now" replies Elena.

"Is that the whole story?" asks Rebekah.

"What else would there be? I'm not Katherine" says Elena.

"Oh you know someone else who has piqued your interest perhaps?" asks Rebekah with a smile.

Images of her and Elijah at the ball flash across her mind.

"No" replies Elena quickly trying to increase her speed, but Rebekah kept up easily.

"Come on Elena, you know I like Matt so who do you like if not the Salvatore boys, its not Tyler Lockwood is it?" asks Rebekah.

"No Ty and I are just friends at most, besides Caroline would eat me if I tried that" chuckles Elena.

"Then who, unless oh my god no" gasps Rebekah stopping dead.

"What?" asks Elena stopping as well.

"Its not Kol is it?" asks Rebekah.

"No god no, never" replies Elena.

"Oh thank god, wait if it's not Kol, who else are you around, it's not Alaric is it?" ask Rebekah.

"Eww god no he's like a father to me" swears Elena the thought making her feel a little sick.

"Its Elijah isn't it" says Rebekah.

"No" replies Elena but she can feel the blush creeping up her cheeks as a tell tale sign.

"You've got a thing for Elijah, you like him don't you?" asks Rebekah with a smile.

"Maybe a little" admits Elena.

"You sneaky bitch, of course it would be Elijah who else, you know I can actually see you two as a couple, its sort of gross but I can see it, guess it's a good thing I don't hate you anymore, so what are you going to do?" asks Rebekah as they resume jogging.

"I have no clue, can't see Klaus loving it can you, and I don't really even know if Elijah remotely feels the same way, I mean other than at the ball we've always been wrapped up in other stuff and should I even be talking to you about this he's your brother" points out Elena turning to her.

"Go ahead as long as I don't get the sordid details, besides very few people know Elijah like I do, it makes sense, he got super protective and kept defending your character to us last night when he filled us in on what you'd done, I think you should talk to him" smiles Rebekah.

"You do, you're condoning the idea of me being with your brother?" asks Elena; shocked.

"Why not he deserves to be happy, as long as you help me with Matt and you don't hurt my brother, of all my brothers I think Elijah is the one who could do with some happiness, he hasn't been the same since Katherine, scratch that he hasn't been the same since Tatia" muses Rebekah.

"Do you think I'm just a replacement?" asks Elena nervously.

Rebekah stops and turns to face Elena.

"No, if its one thing my brother would never do its try to replace them by using you, if he likes you Elena, he likes you for you, and don't worry you're secret is safe with me, I assume Caroline knows?" asks Rebekah.

"Yeah we were talking about it last night" nods Elena.

"Speaking of Caroline, how is she enjoying Nik's obsession with her?" asks Rebekah.

"Its complicated to say the least, thank you I actually feel better" smiles Elena.

They head back to Elena's house and are greeted to the sight of the three original brothers stood on the porch talking to Alaric.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well hello ladies, Elena you look fabulous" smiles Kol as he gives her a once over and nods in approval.

Elijah whacks the back of his head.

"What did I say?" he asks,

"Sorry" mutters Kol rubbing the back of his head.

But he had to agree with his brother, she did look stunning, the shorts showing off her long toned legs, and the top did not leave much to the imagination, and the jog had brought a slight flush to her cheeks as well, her heart beating faster than normal.

Rebekah can see the slightly start struck look in Elijah's eye, but he hid it well, but not well enough from her trained eye and she smiles at it, the two of them were so alike with their morals and noble ideas, they're desire for family and their status as older siblings made them both protective.

"What's with the welcome wagon?" asks Rebekah to draw away attention from Elena and Elijah having some sort of eye sex.

"Well as it turns out mother is gone, she must've realised her spell failed and fled, Finn's gone too the traitorous bastard when I find him he's going back in his box" growls Klaus.

"So we don't know where Ester or Finn are or what they're planning?" asks Elena breaking her eyes from Elijah's.

"Pretty much, so from now it seems you've got some new body guards, Ester could try to get to you whether to use you, or to get back at you" explains Alaric.

"Body guards?" asks Elena.

"Yes, they're apparently going to keep an original around you at all times for your safety" replies Alaric.

"At all times?" asks Elena.

"Don't worry nothing untoward or stalker like lovely Elena, we simply wish to keep you safe, Rebekah can be with you at school, as will Kol who has decided he wants the high school experience as well" assures Elijah.

"We're not inviting Klaus into the house" says Elena.

"I'm offended love" he says with look of fake hurt.

"Tough, you're not getting an invitation, Finn doesn't have one either, but as Ester is a witch she can just waltz right on in" sighs Elena rubbing her eyes.

"Perhaps your witch friend Bonnie is it? Can help, put up some protection charms, I know a few good ones" suggests Kol.

"I guess I could call her, as long as I am not trapped in my house again" warns Elena.

"No I won't let them trap you in the house" assures Alaric.

"Good, because that drove me insane when Klaus here was hunting me" says Elena gesturing at him.

"I'm touched I warranted such an extreme action" he smirks.

"Nik don't be a dick" snaps Rebekah.

"Oh touchy sister, sorry love, fine I will not push for an invitation, though since my brother and sister already have one I feel a little left out, and I'll look like a stalker stood outside of your house" chuckles Klaus.

"We could always just have Elena at the mansion with us, we'd all be there to protect her, sign the dead over to her name and she can keep Finn out" suggests Kol with a smile.

"We all know why you want that, so no, besides Elena is probably safer in her own house" says Rebekah.

"Spoilsport" pouts Kol.

"Toad" retorts Rebekah.

"Strumpet" snipes Kol.

"Asshole" snaps Rebekah.

"Enough both of you, Elena is better off in her own house, Rebekah and I at present are the only ones with an invitation, Caroline I am sure will help, as will the Salvatore's" says Elijah.

"I don't really think leaving Elena alone with Damon is the smartest option right now" says Rebekah.

"Why?" asks Elijah becoming concerned.

"He didn't take it very well I didn't help Ester kill you and he got rather annoyed and is probably drowning is sorrows in bourbon" sighs Elena.

"And with what you're going to be telling him it'll only get worse" mutters Rebekah.

Elena elbows her in the stomach.

"Oh does this mean we finally find out the end of the feud, which Salvatore you've chosen love, really it's kept us in suspense" smirks Klaus.

"Screw you Klaus, sort yourselves out or whatever, I'm going to shower and no Kol before you ask you can't join me, Rebekah I'll call you later" says Elena walking past.

"So is that a no to my question then?" calls Klaus.

She turns around and throws a bottle of water at him.

He catches it with a smirk, "thanks for the drink love, though not my usual preference, as I recall you taste rather divine yourself" smiles Klaus.

Alaric pulls out a stake and throws it at Klaus.

"Alright too soon understood" says Klaus holding up his hands in surrender and throws the stake back to Alaric.

"I would like to speak with Mr Saltzman actually, Niklaus given how your presence seems to only aggravate and upset the lovely Elena I think you should return to the mansion, why not make use of your hybrids and send them out looking for mother and our brother, Rebekah and Kol do as you will for now" says Elijah.

"I need a shower too" says Rebekah.

"Well I definitely don't want to join you, I think I'll hang around until this witch shows up I rather like witches" smiles Kol.

"Man whore" mutters Rebekah.  
"Strumpet" retorts Kol.

"Enough" sighs Elijah.

"Am I expected to wait out here looking like a lemon then?" asks Kol with a pout as Klaus and Rebekah leave.

"I don't trust him not to do something pervvy like sneak in while Elena's sleeping or something" says Alaric.

"I assure you he will do no such thing, will you brother?" demands Elijah turning his stare onto his younger sibling.

"No, I give my word, hands to myself, no snooping in personal things, no sneaking in while anyone is sleeping, unless strictly invited to do so" promises Kol.

"Fine come in" sighs Alaric.

"Thanks mate" smiles Kol as he walks inside.

"I may need Bonnie to revoke that invitation" says Alaric as they walk into the living room.

"Yes you may, but as my brother has given his word he will keep it, Elena is off limits" warns Elijah.

"Sorry yes alright you've staked your claim loud and clear brother, I don't mean anything by it" assures Kol.

Alaric raises his eyebrows, "excuse me?" he asks.

"Kol kindly go wait elsewhere please this is not a discussion for children and that is exactly what you are being right now" says Elijah feeling his annoyance at his brother sky rocket.

He gets up and wanders off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I would like to discuss my feelings and my relationship with Elena, and as her parental figure I felt it best I dealt with you" says Elijah.

"Hold on I'm going to need a drink for this" says Alaric as he gets up and grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels from the kitchen along with two glasses and pours them both one, taking a healthy swig of his.

"Okay continue" says Alaric.

"I want you to know that my intentions are strictly honourable and while it is not so much the done thing nowadays to speak with the parents or guardians of someone with whom you wish to enter a relationship, and Elena may well not desire to follow this anyone, but I want you know that I will not hurt, and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, from any and all threats, on that you have my word" swears Elijah.

"Does that include your brother?" asks Alaric.

"Yes both of them, though I feel Kol will simply be more of nuisance than an actual danger, but I do want to stress to you Mr Saltzman that I do care deeply for Elena, and not simply for her resemblance to her ancestors, whom as I am sure you have heard I had relationships with, it is simply because of who she is, despite her identical looks, she is one of a kind, I have met many people in my long life and I have not met anyone quite like Elena, her heart is pure, and I do not want to change that" smiles Elijah as he thinks of Elena.

Alaric looks at him, this was a weird conversation to be having with a man who was over 1000 years old and yet wanted to date his 18 year old ward, but he could see from the look on Elijah's face and hear in his voice, he cared about Elena, maybe even loved her, and as much as Damon was his friend after yesterdays outburst he didn't really think Damon was her best option, but Elijah was not a boy in any sense of the word, he was by far the most mature of the four originals that Alaric had met, and he couldn't help but feel a sort of respect for the man.

"Well as long as Elena wants it and you make her happy then I guess I can't really say anything against it" nods Alaric finishing off his drink.

"Thank you Mr Saltzman" smiles Elijah.

"If you're going to be dating Elena, you may as well start calling me Alaric or Ric" he says.

"Very well Alaric" nods Elijah.

At that moment there was a scream from upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N Ah the bonds of family and friendship, let me know if you liked this chapter, I think I've captured the Originals rather well, I hope you agree.**

 **Elijah so noble and protective, and Kol well I just love playing with his character :)**

 **Follow, fav and review as always darlings**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So wow thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this, I logged onto my e-mail this morning and there were all these notifications, and again Kay thank you for your review and yes you were right :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of TVD**

* * *

Chapter 9

They ran up the stairs to find Kol sat on Elena's window seat with a satisfied smirk on his face while Elena was stood there in her towel and nothing else.

Picking up the nearest object she hurled it at Kol before disappearing back into the bathroom with huff and muttering about pervvy vampires.

"What? She wasn't sleeping, I didn't snoop and I kept my hands to myself" he smiles holding his hands up.

"Get him out of my bedroom" yells Elena through the door.

Elijah advances towards Kol and picking him up by the collar he throws Kol out of the open window.

There's a thud and a muttered grunt of pain.

Elena appears now dressed as she looks out of the window.

"Good" she smiles.

"Really?" moans Kol from below.

"Perv, next time I'm throwing vervain at you" yells Elena.

Elijah lets a satisfied smirk cross his face.

"Thank you, normally I'd say extreme, but he deserved it, so thank you" she smiles turning to Elijah.

"It was no trouble, believe me it is not the first time my brother has been shoved out of a window by someone he annoyed, in fact there was an incident in France, I believe his lovers husband pushed him off of a balcony" muses Elijah.

Alaric and Elena laugh as they all head downstairs.

Kol walks in looking disgruntled.

"A window really?" asks Kol dramatically.

"Yes, I told you to leave Elena alone" replies Elijah as he sits down next to Elena his hand resting across the back of her chair.

"I had no idea she was going to be a nothing but a towel, I wanted to talk" huffs Kol as he flops into a seat.

"Knock next time" says Elena.

"Alright, alright" he says holding his hands up.

There's a knock on the door.

"That'll be Bonnie" says Elena standing up.

"Allow me" says Kol flashing to the door and opening it with a seductive smile.

"Hello, you must be the Bennett witch, I'm Kol Mikaelson" smiles Kol giving her a once over.

"I am, nice to meet you, now kindly move please" says Bonnie walking into the house.

"Bonnie, thank you for doing this" smiles Elena.

"Anything for you Elena you know that" smiles Bonnie sitting down next to Elena.

"Does Emily's Grimoire have any protection spells in it that could help?" asks Alaric.

"Some but I'm not sure" sighs Bonnie.

"Perhaps I can help, I used to be a witch before I was turned you know and I've spent a lot of time over the years accumulating knowledge, and not only about magic" he whispers leaning into Bonnie's personal space.

"I'll take the magic advice" she says leaning away.

"You sure you're up for it, you seem a little young to be able to handle this" smirks Kol.

She looks at him and suddenly he drops to the floor clutching his head and moaning in pain.

"I think you have proven your point" says Elijah with a smile.

As the pain stops Kol rolls over, "is it bully Kol day?" he whines.

"You're messing with the wrong people brother" smiles Elijah and Elena turns to him with a giggle.

Since Bonnie had sat down she'd moved closer and their legs and sides were touching, despite his long years to master control Elijah can't help but be affected by their proximity, and judging from Elena's increased heart rate, she was as well.

"Okay point proven Bon Bon you can do it, so if you'll join me we can get some of the spells I have at the mansion and put them up around this house" smiles Kol.

"Fine, but keep your hands to yourself or I will give you another brain aneurism" warns Bonnie as they walk out.

"I think the two of you need to talk" says Alaric standing up and grabbing his jacket before walking out.

For a moment the two of them simply sit there in silence and then they both turn.

"Elena"

"Elijah" they both start.

"Sorry, um you go first" says Elena.

Elijah takes a moment to gather himself, he had not been this unsettled around a woman in a very long time, but something about Elena it affected him.

"Elena, I know this is probably not the best time to bring this up, and in all honesty I am not entirely sure why I am doing this now, but in the time I have known you, to say my feelings have changed and grown is an understatement, but from the moment I met you, I knew there was something different about you, and the more time we have spent in one another's company the more I have realised, Elena my feelings for you, I suppose to sum it simply I am certain that I am falling in love with you, and I know you already have enough complications as regards the Salvatore's, but given everything that is happening, I wanted you to know" he says.

Elena just looks at him for a moment processing the gravity of what he'd just said.

"Elena, have you anything to say in response?" he asks feeling his nerves start to fry.

She tries to think of a way to sum up her feelings, but instead decides to just show him.

Leaning forward she kisses him.

For a moment Elijah is too shocked to respond and Elena pulls back a little, "I think I'm falling for you too Elijah, and I think I have been for a while" she admits.

His face breaks into a smile and he kisses her.

She responds instantly sliding closer and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, while on of his arms wraps around her waist pulling her forwards while his other hand cups her cheek.

Suddenly the door opens and Caroline walks in, "oh my god" she gasps stopping dead.

 **A/N Yay finally Elejah, and ha-ha Caroline again, I'm sorry she just keeps popping up, as will the other characters.**

 **So did we like our Elejah action I promise you there will be more from now on, however not all sunshine and roses in Mystic Falls and not necessarily outside forces either, let me know what you thought so review, review, review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So here we are next chapter, again thank you to the follows, favs and reviews you brighten my day :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 10

They break apart and turn to look at her.

"Wow, um sorry, I'll be in the kitchen" says Caroline as she turns and walks into the kitchen.

"She seems determined to continue doing that" chuckles Elijah.

"Yes she does, at least we actually got around to it this time" giggles Elena.

"The first of many I hope" he smiles brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Elena she smiles and bites her bottom lip.

"Okay Caroline you can come in now" calls Elena.

She sticks her head around the corner and seeing them not kissing she walks in.

"Again sorry I need to stop doing that, so its official, I knew my compulsion idea would work" smiles Caroline proudly sitting down.

Elijah turns to look at Elena, "don't worry its not what you think, Care compelled me to tell her the truth, and then we talked about you" explains Elena.

"Yeah and you totally admitted you love him more than either Salvatore" smiles Caroline.

"Oh damn, I need to talk to them, and after Damon's earlier outburst he's not going to take this very well" sighs Elena rubbing her temples to try and soothe the headache she can feel coming on at the thought.

Elijah pulls her into him and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I need to do this now, I can't and I won't keep them hanging, I'm not Katherine" says Elena.

"No you are not, come I will accompany you" says Elijah.

"No it'll only aggravate them further if you're there, I'll call you as soon as I am done" promises Elena sitting up and kissing him softly before grabbing her car keys and jacket before walking out.

"Follow her Elijah, I don't know how Damon will take this but it won't be well, and in Stefan's current state I don't know about him either, if she needs you for some reason, help her, but if not then stay hidden, she's my best friend and you are more than a match for Damon and Stefan" says Caroline.

"Thank you for understanding" he smiles.

"She loves you and you love her, protect her, please" she says.

"I will" he nods and flashes out after Elena.

He arrives at the Salvatore boarding house and a few minutes later Elena arrives.

Taking a deep breath she walks inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the main room she finds Damon as expected drinking heavily and standing by the fire place, Stefan was stood by the window, they both turn and look at her.

"Come to apologise?" asks Damon.

"No actually because apologising would imply I felt wrong about what I'd done and I don't I came for another reason actually" replies Elena walking more into the room.

"Do tell" says Damon.

"I came to say its over, I can't be with either of you, it wouldn't be good for any of us, I can't tear you apart like Katherine did, Damon I do love you, but we would never last, you can't respect my choices and my decisions, you want to protect me I know, but to you that means controlling me, you want me to be what Katherine pretended to be and I can't do it, and Stefan I don't know who you are anymore, you're right, I did lose you the day you left with Klaus, I love you both but we are done romantically" says Elena.

Both brothers stare at her looking shocked.

"Why now?" demands Damon.

"What do you mean?" asks Elena.

"Why suddenly decide now?" repeats Damon.

"I talked to Caroline last night and I realised we would never work, and also because I'm in love with Elijah" says Elena.

Damon drops his glass on the floor.

"I'm sorry did you just say you're in love with Elijah, as in the original brother who betrayed us and ensured you and your Aunt Jenna died for nothing, that Elijah?" demands Damon.

"Yes, and he did that for his family Damon" defends Elena.

Suddenly Damon is in front of her as is Stefan and she jerks backwards from them in surprise.

"He's compelled you, because this is coming from nowhere, he wants a replacement for Tatia and Katherine, nothing more Elena, his brother wants to use you as his personal blood supply and his psycho sister tried to kill you less than a week ago" says Damon.

"He hasn't compelled me I'm on vervain, and you say he wants a replacement for Katherine and Tatia, what about you two, that's why you were drawn to me initially wasn't it, I love Elijah Damon, and it hasn't just come out of nowhere its always been there, but I only realised it last night when I found out he could die, that is why I told him Damon" snaps Elena.

"And how does Klaus feel about this, I thought he wanted more baby Petrova's" says Stefan.

"He'll deal with it, and leave Rebekah alone Damon she was angry and hurt, I did stab her in the back" retorts Elena.

"Oh and let me guess now you're besties with Barbie Klaus too, what's next cocktails with Klaus while you do each other's nails, they're using you Elena and you are too naïve to see it, and I won't let them" says Damon.

"They're not using me, and you can't stop me doing anything Damon, Elijah and I are together, he loves me and I love him, please don't do this" pleads Elena.

Damon grabs Elena's arms, "You are being stupid and an idiot Elena, they're not your friends, and Elijah doesn't love you, he's using you, he isn't that noble he wants a copy of Katherine, or rather who he thought she was, get it into your thick skull Elena they're monsters" growls Damon shaking her slightly.

"Stop it Damon you're hurting me, Stefan talk to him" pleads Elena.

"He's right Elena, they've obviously compelled you or are black mailing you, Klaus isn't just going to roll over and did you forget their psycho mom could be out to get you as well, you're not thinking properly" agrees Stefan.

"What are you going to do, lock me in here with the two of you?" demands Elena.

"It's a start until we can get you out of town" says Damon as he starts to drag her out.

"Damon let go of me you're hurting me" she gasps.

Suddenly Damon is ripped off of her and goes flying into Stefan, as the two of them end up sprawled on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena falls from the momentum but is caught in a pair of strong arms instead.

She looks up and sees Elijah.

"I wasn't willing to risk your safety, I do apologise for ignoring your wishes" says Elijah.

"Right now I don't care" she replies as he rights her his hand landing on her arm where she already felt a bruise forming and she winces.

"What did he do?" demands Elijah as he pulls her jacket aside and sees the imprint.

Turning he flashes over and picks Damon up by the throat pressing him against the wall.

"If you ever touch her against her will again I will end you do you understand me, you are no match for me, I love Elena and I will keep her safe, the only reason you are still alive is because she cares for you" says Elijah in a low and dangerous voice that radiated power.

"What did you do to her?" asks Stefan struggling to his feet.

"Nothing, she is with me of her own free will and her feelings are her own, she may love you it is simple she loves me more, you need to learn how to treat women, because controlling and dominating them is not a way to their hearts" replies Elijah dropping Damon who rubs his neck.

Turning he walks over to Elena and takes her hand.

"I'm sorry, but its true" apologises Elena as she looks at the two brothers before turning and allowing Elijah to lead her out of the house and into her car.

She drives them back to her house, as they walk in and shut the door the dam finally breaks and Elena begins to sob.

Elijah sweeps her into his arms and carries her to the couch and just holds her while she cries, stroking her hair as he had done for Rebekah when she was younger.

"I hate hurting them, but I want to be with you" sighs Elena.

"I know, and their reactions were while understandable they were still unacceptable, I will not allow anyone to lay a hand on you Elena" he promises kissing the top of her hair.

"I know, but you do it without smothering me" she replies pulling back and looking up at him.

"No, you are your own person and I will never seek to control or change you" he assures her.

She smiles and he wipes away her tears.

"To try and control you would be like keeping an eagle caged Elena, you do not ever need to hide anything from me, I will not stop you; unless I truly feel it is completely suicidal" he smiles.

Leaning forward she kisses him, feeling lighter than she'd felt in weeks, forgetting about Ester and Finn she allows her hands to run through his hair.

Using his vampire speed Elijah pulls her forwards so she was straddling him, one of his arms around her waist the other one resting on her neck as he kissed her back.

They break apart when Elena's need for oxygen forces them to.

"I love you" he smiles.

"I love you too" she replies and kisses him again.

They're so wrapped up in each other that neither one of them hears the door open.

They are startled out of their passion when something lands on the floor with a thud, turning they're met by the shocked face of Bonnie and the smug face of Kol.

* * *

 **A/N Hehehehe, I'm sorry again, I promise last time for awhile, but I just find the prospect so damn funny of people walking in on them. Also how did we like our resolution of the Salvatores, don't worry they won't be mad forever. Did we like respective but still protective Elijah, I feel liek thats the sort of thing he would say, but yay more ELEJAH!**

 **Review, review, review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Here you are another chapter, again wow to everyone who is following this story its so nice to know you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any characters**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Fast work brother and here I thought you were the noble one with all the restraint" chuckles Kol.

Elena slides off of Elijah's lap and feels a blush creeping up into her cheeks.

"Guess I missed something" says Bonnie picking up the book.

"Well I guess may as well say it now, Elijah and I are together" smiles Elena.

"Clearly, I mean it's about time, I've seen the spark there for weeks" admits Bonnie.

"You did, you never said anything" says Elena.

"It wasn't my place and you had enough issues with Damon and Stefan" replies Bonnie.

"Well that is no more" sighs Elena.

"They will come around, worry not lovely Elena" smiles Elijah taking her hand.

"Anyway, we have a spell that should prevent anyone not vampire with coming into the house" says Bonnie.

"Will it hold against someone as powerful as Ester?" asks Elena.

"It should, and we also found a way for me to tap into Kol's latent magic as well so that'll boost it, but we did find something else that could be a real problem" adds Bonnie sitting down.

Kol drops in next to her looking serious.

"What?" asks Elijah.

"If an original dies, then every vampire sired from their bloodline, dies along with them, so for example if Klaus is killed and he sired Rose then Damon, Stefan, Tyler and Caroline will all die as well, along with Katherine and any other vampire turned by anyone in that bloodline" explains Bonnie.

"That's why my mother wants to do this, she knows she can not only amend her own mistakes by making us vampires, but also by completely exterminating the vampire race if she succeeds in killing all five of us" gasps Elijah leaning backwards as the gravity of the situation hit them.

"So Elena by not allowing Elijah to be linked, you didn't just save the originals, you saved Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler, and they might be acting like jackasses but it's a damn good thing you did what you did" says Bonnie.

Elena leans into Elijah the weight of it lifting off of her; she hadn't done a bad or stupid thing at all.

"It's alright Elena, you did the right thing" he soothes kissing the top of her head as he gently stroked her hair.

"I'll put up the protection charms" says Bonnie standing up, but she couldn't help but smile at how gentle Elijah was with Elena, it was nice to see it, she hadn't seen anyone that tender with her since she and Stefan first began dating and he was hiding what he was from her, if Elena was happy so was she, and to be honest she didn't have anything really against Elijah, and in her eyes he was a better man than Damon was.

"So do we know who sired their bloodline then?" asks Elena suddenly sitting up.

"Wasn't me" calls Kol from where he and Bonnie where setting up the protection spells.

"Nor I, there are very few vampires that I created in my long life, I turned perhaps five, none of them sired Rose, it wasn't Finn as he had already been daggered, and Rebekah didn't tend to turn women, I am afraid as much as you may not like it, I believe Niklaus sired their bloodline, as much as it will upset them, unfortunately even if they find a way they cannot kill my brother or else they too will die" explains Elijah.

"Well I don't know if that's a comfort or not" sighs Elena.

"We shall see, I do believe however since the entirety of your circle appears to now be aware of the change in our relationship we should inform Niklaus, even if he doesn't take it very well" muses Elijah as he traces an idle pattern on her arm.

She swears under her breath.

Elijah looks at her, "that is the most unladylike thing I have ever heard you say, and I do also believe it be anatomically impossible despite Niklaus' many talents" he chuckles.

"Well Klaus make me want to swear" she mutters with narrowed eyes and a glare at the wall as if it had personally wronged her.

"Yes he has that affect on most people, as does Kol actually" mutters Elijah.

"Hey" yells Kol from the kitchen.

"We should also inform the others of this development as regards what happens should an original did" adds Elijah.

"Fine call them all over, I'm still not inviting Klaus in" huffs Elena.

"Very well lovely, it is your house" smiles Elijah as he pulls out his phone and calls Klaus.

"Yes Niklaus we have learnt some startling news, could you grab Rebekah and come over to the Gilbert house please?" asks Elijah.

With a nod he hangs up.

"Right my turn" sighs Elena as she calls first Alaric, then Caroline, and finally she tries the Salvatore's, though neither pick up, instead she leaves them a brief message asking them to call.

Elijah can see the sadness in her eyes as she hangs up.

"They will come around, you are too important for them to simply cut you out of their lives" assures Elijah.

"I hope so" sighs Elena snuggling into him again, there was something so comforting and safe about being with him like this.

"I know so" he replies wrapping his arm around her and resting his head on hers.

A few minutes later Bonnie and Kol reappeared, it should be done, no humans can enter uninvited" says Bonnie.

"Well we can check it out soon, promise me nothing is going to change if Klaus throws a hissy?" asks Elena.

"I promise you, I am not leaving you" assures Elijah.

"Good" she smiles.

* * *

 **A/N N'aww cute Elejah, so since I am in a loving mood I will also upload the next chapter, remember guys reviews please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N As promised the next chapter also, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own TVD or any of its characters**

* * *

Chapter 12

As people arrived Alaric tried to walk through the door and found he couldn't get in.

"What did you guys do?" he asks.

"Protection spell it's like an invitation but without you needing to be a vampire" explains Bonnie looking quite proud.

"You can thank me later Bon Bon" smiles Kol wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

He pulls it away as it lights on fire.

"Jesus people, first out of a window then a brain aneurism, now setting me on fire" he whines patting it out.

"You deserved all of them" retorts Elena.

"Oh come on Elena, you know you love me really" he smiles sliding over to stand next to her, but backs off when Elijah gives him a death stare.

"Alaric come in" says Elena.

This time he walks in unhindered.

"Nice" he nods.

"What about me, have I redeemed myself yet?" asks Klaus with a smile that was probably supposed to look innocent it however looked anything but.

"No, you're not coming in" replies Elena.

"Oh come on love, if I promise not to kidnap you or drain you of your blood all at once then can I come in?" he asks.

"No" repeats Elena.

"Ha-ha Nik" laughs Kol.

"Yes boohoo for once we have something you don't" smiles Rebekah as she walks inside.

"This is just bullying" pouts Klaus.

"Niklaus for the time being can you blame Elena for being cautious, you have killed her and caused her a fair amount of grievous pain and harm" points out Elijah.

"Okay yes fine I am a horrible, nasty, mean hybrid, and I have done horrible and nasty things to people, particularly those relating to Elena, but really she is of more use to me alive than dead, with her around I can make more hybrids, with your help of course my dear, just a little here and there" smiles Klaus.

Elena shrinks back a little and Elijah wraps his arms around her middle pulling her so she rests against his chest.

Klaus' face changes and he looks annoyed, "please tell me that is not what I think it is" growls Klaus.

"Elena and I are together Niklaus, and that is not going to change" replies Elijah.

"But Elijah, being with you is pointless for her I need her to pop out a perfect family, you are no help with that" explains Klaus.

"Klaus it doesn't matter if I'm with a human or not, because I will never put any child or any descendant of mine in danger because of you and your desperate need to hybrids, so either way I'm not having children, one way or another, the Petrova line ends with me, there will be no more doppelgangers, I will see to that" says Elena her voice growing hard and her eyes taking on a glint that made her look a little like Katherine.

"Really love you say that now, but later well its every girls dream, my sister included" smirks Klaus.

Elena steps out of Elijah's arms and walks up to the edge of the door, "get this through your thick hybrid skull Klaus, I saved your life, you owe me, in fact after everything you done you more than owe me, my brother had to be compelled to leave town so he would be safe from you, my aunt is dead, so are my birth parents because of what you've done, so you can stick around and be helpful or you can piss off, because I am done letting you have any say in my life, you'd better count yourself lucky I can't kill you, because if I could, I would, there is next to nothing you could do to ever redeem yourself with me, you've taken everything from me Klaus, the least you can do is let me be happy with someone, and maybe I'll let you make more hybrids, but you shouldn't need them because you have a family who loves you, but mine are all dead save one" snarls Elena.

Klaus takes a slight step back and the entire group freezes having never heard the amount of anger, venom and hatred in Elena's voice before.

Elijah steps forwards and pulls Elena into him, his arms wrapping around her middle as she leans into him her hands lacing with his.

Klaus looks at the ground, he'd never had his actions laid out quite like that before, and for a moment he looks at Elena and he sees a child, a girl no older than Rebekah, someone from whom he had stolen almost everything.

"You're right" he says feeling his shame bubble up.

His families faces fall slack in shock.

"I shouldn't need anymore hybrids than the ones I already have, because I do have a family that cares about me despite all I have done to them" he sighs.

"We want to love you Nik, but you never let us, we disappoint or displease you and you put us in a box for however long you feel like" says Rebekah.

"Always and forever and I meant it Niklaus, it is you who push us away, not the other way around, mother and Finn may not share this sentiment, but we do" says Elijah.

"Yeah you may be a dick, but you didn't used to be, you were fun and we were friends once Nik" agrees Kol.

Klaus looks at his siblings, here they were, after everything, he had his family, he had taken that which he desired most from Elena, he couldn't take anymore for her.

With a sudden idea he flashes away only to return a few moments later, "here, as a token of family" he says as he holds up the daggers in his hand.

"Is this a trick?" asks Rebekah.

"No sister you're right, as is Elena, and I do want us to be a family, properly this time" says Klaus.

Rebekah's eyes fill with tears she flings herself into Klaus' arms before he hands her one of the daggers.

Kol walks out and pats him on the back, and takes his dagger.

Elijah smiles and letting go of Elena he walks out and takes Klaus' hand before taking his own dagger.

"And Elena, I know I cannot give you back what I took from you, but I promise you I will not take anything else, nor allow anyone else to do so" promises Klaus.

Elena looks at him, before walking outside.

"Good, but for the time being you are still not invited inside, an apology does not forgiveness make" she says.

"I understand, I hope maybe one day you'll feel differently, though honestly I will not be surprised if you don't" he says.

At that moment Caroline pulls up and she stops when she sees everyone stood looking at Klaus.

"I'm missing something" she says.

"Long story Care" replies Bonnie.

"Perhaps we should relocate this to the mansion, where everyone can get in, as a group I am sure we will be fine" says Elijah as he wraps an arm around Elena holding her to him, she had done something no one else had been able to do, she had gotten through to Klaus, it had not been Caroline as he suspected, it had been Elena, she never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

 **A/N So did we like our resolution of Klaus, I just feel like he isn't really such a bad guy, he's a tortured soul and I think what he really wants is his family and if anyone can bring out the good its Elena, you know since she did it for Damon and all, so like I said I am exploring all the relationships, including family let me know what you thought, review, review, review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Wow so thank you to everyone who has followed this story I just keep getting notifications, anyway next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

They all settled themselves in the mansion, Elena and Elijah sat curled together on one couch, Bonnie and Kol sat next to them, Rebekah, Alaric and Caroline sat on another, while Klaus sat in one of the armchairs.

"So let me get this straight, if mother succeeds in killing us she wipes out every vampire sired from our bloodline?" asks Rebekah.

"Yes, and since I believe most of the vampires within Mystic Falls are all from the same bloodline, which if I am not mistaken would be Niklaus' then it is in our best interest to ensure that none of us are killed, lest we kill all our vampires" says Elijah.

"True enough, so does this mean that the Salvatore's will stop trying to end me?" asks Klaus.

"It's that or kill themselves, and me and Tyler" says Caroline.

"We could always desiccate him" says Bonnie watching Klaus with narrowed eyes, she couldn't just forgive him, not after what he did to Elena, she'd meant what she said to Ben in the Grill, Elena was her sister and she'd been more than happy to die for her, his family may have forgiven him but she certainly wouldn't.

Elena reaches over and takes Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie turns to look at her.

The two seem to be conversing silently for a few moments before they both let out a small smile and squeezing Elena's hand Bonnie let go and sat back, "fine I won't desiccate him" she says.

"I think I missed something" says Kol.

"Not just you" agrees Klaus.

"Anyway, we need to figure out what mother's plan is, she and Finn will not give up so easily, but if we could get Finn on our side somehow then it would weaken her" muses Rebekah.

"The favourite son, he's always hated what we are, and he did spend 900 years in a box" says Kol.

"Perhaps we can find a reason for him to live" smiles Elijah.

"Meaning?" asks Klaus.

Elijah looks down at Elena and a thought had struck him, he loved Elena and he wanted to be with her.

"We need to find Sage" says Elijah.

"The peasant whore, why?" asks Rebekah.

"Because Finn loved her, it was why he turned her he wanted to spend eternity with her, until he was daggered" says Elijah.

"Really with the daggers?" asks Klaus.

"Its true he suffered worse than us, maybe Elijah is right, if we can give him back his girl well he'll be too happy to want to die" agrees Kol with a nod.

"Especially if he's getting laid regularly that'll give any man a reason to keep on living" adds Rebekah.

Her brothers turn to look at her.

"What does get laid mean exactly?" asks Kol.

"It means to have sex with someone" replies Bonnie.

"Oh interested are we Bon Bon?" asks Kol with a suggestive smile.

"No" she replies turning so her back was firmly to him.

"Anyway Elijah is right, if we can find Sage then we may have a chance" agrees Klaus.

The group heads out Elijah and Elena heading to the grill for an impromptu date, Caroline decides to stay and help Klaus look for Sage, Bonnie and Kol begin to go through Grimoire's and Rebekah also heads to the grill to catch Matt, Alaric decides to go and see how Damon is doing.

* * *

The three walk into the grill Rebekah makes a beeline for the bar and sits down in front of Matt.

"Does he stand a chance?" whispers Elena.

"No, my sister is relentless" replies Elijah.

Elena sees the pool table free and drags him over.

"Come on Elijah, surely you've played before" she teases.

"I have a few times, you?" he asks.

"I am the reigning pool champion among my friends" she nods.

"Well shall we see who, my lovely Elena is better?" he whispers teasingly in her ear.

"Bring it on old man, what's the wager?" asks Elena.

"Winner's choice" replies Elijah.

"You're on" smiles Elena.

They spend the next hour or so playing, as Elijah discovers Elena is in fact very good, he finally has to resort to using his vampire skills in order to beat her.

As he pots the last ball he turns triumphant.

"1000 years lovely Elena, you really had no hope" he smiles.

"You totally vamped it, and I was giving you a run for your money" she smiles pointing her finger at him.

He grabs her hand and kisses it, "maybe a little" he admits.

She leans forwards and kisses him.

"So what's the prize?" asks Elena.

"Let me take you out on a proper evening out, because as much fun as this is, I prefer to be a little classier when seducing and wooing women" he replies.

"I don't think you need to do more than you already have, I'm pretty solidly yours" smiles Elena.

"Indeed which is exactly why I want to show you, instead of trying to gain your affection it will simply allow me to show them, but it is a surprise" he warns.

"Alright, I'm intrigued" she admits.

"Good" he smiles and kisses her again.

* * *

Rebekah sits at the bar having watched her brother and Elena for the last hour, swapping between that and talking to Matt.

"They really do suit each other" smiles Rebekah.

"They do, they're a lot alike" nods Matt.

"I haven't seen this playful side of Elijah in a long time, and I'm glad he's found happiness" says Rebekah wistfully.

"And I am for Elena, she's been through a lot, its good to see her like this, she was with Stefan at the start, but then Damon turned up and everything else happened and it stopped being like that" sighs Matt.

"Matt can I take you on a date?" asks Rebekah suddenly.

"Um isn't the guy supposed to ask?" he says.

"Maybe but I have been alive for 1000 years, I think I'm allowed to bend the rules, so can I?" she asks."  
"I'd love to go out with you Rebekah" he smiles.

"Good, here, tomorrow night at seven" she smiles.

"Alright I'm in" he nods.

Rebekah gets up and almost skips home at the thought.

* * *

Ester stood in the shadows, she'd been watching her family all day, she had seen Niklaus' heartfelt apology and his turning over of the daggers, the joy and happiness in her children's reunion and then the happiness they had found in others.

It has been a long time since she had seen Elijah act the way he had tonight, Elena brought out the lighter side of him, they were so much alike, both noble, both moral, both older siblings, both devoted to their family, of all her children despite the fact Elijah had shed more than his fair share of blood he was always the one she had been the most proud of.

Kol had met his match in the Bennett witch, she kept him in his place, and despite her protests she was already wearing down, she reminded him of a time when things had been different, when Kol had been her sweet boy not the killer he'd become.

Rebekah was finally getting what she wanted, Matt was just the sort of boy she'd wanted for her daughter, and she had seen Niklaus murder Rebekah's loves more often than not over the years, but now it seemed Rebekah was finally getting her happiness, the happiness she had so long craved.

And then she had Niklaus, this baby vampire Caroline, she was so in control, so calm it was quite remarkable really, but also she was showing Niklaus what his flaws really were, she wasn't just giving in, she was putting up a fight and it had drawn her son in like a moth to a flame, not since Tatia had she seen her son truly in love with anyone, but Caroline seemed to have brought a new sense of humanity to her son.

But it was Elena she had noticed had wrought the most change in her family, she had shown Niklaus what he truly was and what he truly had in front of him, she had shown Rebekah what friendship and loyalty meant and how it felt to be apart of something, and with Elijah, well she just made him better, though to soon to see the change she would bring in Kol Ester knew there would be some, this doppelganger was so unlike the last, she sought to fix and to love, not to destroy and use.

Despite her anger at finding out she had been betrayed Ester would not take it out on Elena, she had suffered so much as the hands of her children and yet she was forgiving them, Ester had no doubt that she may even eventually be able to forgive Niklaus, perhaps not wholly but eventually.

But no matter how much her children were redeemed in Elena's eyes it did not change the other crimes they had committed over the centuries, nor the countless others they had hurt and wronged, she would allow them some happiness before she wrenched it from them, but she would not hurt Elena herself, she knew the death of her children and the loss of her friends would cause her pain but her brother would be safe to return, and Elena would be able to have the family she wanted, and her brave Finn would help her, she was not their mother, she was their executioner, she would not allow sentiments to destroy all her planning.

* * *

 **A/N So some cutsey fluff in this, but also Ester, how will things progress? As alwats review and let me know what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 14

The next day the four girls decided to go shopping, and then have a girl's night at the mansion.

"Oh a sleepover, tell me will it be pillow fights in your underwear?" asks Kol with a smirk as they begin to set themselves up as night fell outside.

The girls all look at each other and then turning they grab their pillows and the next thing Kol is aware of his being battered by four pillows as he attempts to flee the room, Rebekah tackles him to the ground and starts to beat his head relentlessly.

Caroline joins in going for his chest, both she and Rebekah using their vampire strength, Bonnie and Elena sit on his legs as they all beat him repeatedly.

"I surrender, I surrender" he gasps.

Klaus and Elijah stand in the doorway laughing at their brother.

"Really Kol do you never learn" laughs Elijah.

"Make it stop" begs Kol as he tries to protect his face with his hands and arms.

"Not the family jewels" he pleads trying to curl into the foetal position but the girls had him stuck.

"Alright you have proved your point, let him up" sighs Elijah.

They all stop and look at him, and Kol breathes a sigh of relief, until they turn back and start beating him again.

Klaus just stands there leaning against the wall as he howls with laughter as Kol's misfortune.

Elijah wades over and attempts to pull Elena and Bonnie off of Kol's legs but in response gets a pillow to the face from Elena who giggles gleefully.

He backs towards the door not wanting to get in the middle.

Eventually they release Kol who flashes from the room instantly and they hear a door slam upstairs.

The girls fall about laughing, "that'll teach him to come in here won't it" smiles Rebekah.

"Yes it will, which reminds me, you two, out no one with a penis is allowed in this room tonight so shoo, or you're next" warns Caroline pointing the pillow at them threateningly.

The both just nod and back out of the room.

"That was fun" laughs Bonnie falling onto the couch.

"I know I've never seen Kol look so scared" laughs Elena.

"Oh he has been; he once got chased down by an angry bridal party because they found him deflowering the bride minutes before the wedding in 1616" says Rebekah.

"Sounds like something Kol would do" agrees Caroline.

Elena picks up some of the feathers and throws them in the air before turning to Bonnie, "do it again" smiles Elena.

"Alright" nods Bonnie as she gathers them in a pile.

"What?" asks Caroline.

"This is how Bonnie showed me she was a witch for the first time, I was down about breaking up with Stefan and she made me feel better" smiles Elena.

Bonnie places her hands over the feathers and within a few seconds they fly into the air surrounding the girls.

They look around them smiling, "I haven't done anything this simple with my magic for so long, that day feels like a lifetime ago" says Bonnie as she starts to make the feathers dance.

"It was, but if things hadn't happened well we wouldn't be where we are now" says Elena.

"What having safety in numbers from the original vampires psycho witch mommy and their suicidal brother?" asks Caroline.

"No, we wouldn't have met them, I wouldn't have Elijah, we wouldn't have Rebekah as a friend, and you and Bonnie wouldn't be crushing on the other two original brothers" replies Elena.

"I do not have a crush on Klaus" protests Caroline.

"Really?" asks Elena.

Caroline brushes as much as a vampire can, "no" she repeats quietly but with less conviction.

"And I definitely don't have a thing for Kol sure he's hot but he knows it" huffs Bonnie.

"Uh huh" nods Elena.

With a smile Bonnie turns the feathers on Elena and the next thing she knows she's laying on the floor with feathers all over her.

"It's true though, despite all the bad, some good things have come out of this" says Elena sitting up.

"I've always been jealous of that" says Caroline.

"What?" asks Elena.

"You're ability to always see something good when everything seems dark" replies Caroline.

Elena just shrugs, "if we don't look for the good things then what are we fighting for?" asks Elena.

They all stop for a moment and consider it, yes they'd lost things, but they'd also gained things as well.

"Alright enough deep talk, I wanted a proper girls night so, makeovers and movies what shall we watch first?" asks Rebekah.

"The notebook" says Caroline.

"Bring it on" calls Bonnie.

"Mean Girls, we were interrupted last time" says Elena.

"I did start Mean Girls, lets watch that first" says Rebekah.

* * *

They change into their pyjamas before Elena walks out into the huge kitchen and puts the popcorn in the microwave.

She starts to hum to herself as she transfers bags to bowls.

Turning she almost slams into Elijah but he catches the bowls.

"Thank you, sorry I was in my own world" she apologises.

"I could tell, so do I get to steal you for any time tonight?" he asks.

"No, it's a girl's night, unless you've been keeping a secret for 1000 years" replies Elena.

"I assure you Elena, that's decidedly not a problem for me" he replies with a seductive smile.

"No I doubt it is" she replies her throat going dry.

He smiles as he hears her heartbeat increase.

Putting the pop corn down he turns to her.

"So what does this girl's night entail exactly, I assume unlike my brother's fantasies it does not involve pillow fights in your underwear" he smiles.

"Makeovers, movies, gossip and girl talk" she replies.

"I heard what you said earlier, I'm glad you consider me a good thing despite our past" he smiles.

"Elijah despite everything that has happened I would not change anything if it meant I'd never met you" she smiles.

"Nor would I, I may have sworn not to fall for another of the Petrova doppelgangers, but you, oh Elena you crept up on me, from the first moment I saw you, I could not rid you from my mind" he replies taking her hand.

"You either, even if you did scare the hell out of me to begin with" laughs Elena.

"I meant what I said Elena, as did Niklaus, I know you may never be able to forgive him, but I will not let anything happen to you, not at the hands of my mother, nor anyone else" he promises.

"I know" she smiles before leaning forwards and kissing him.

It started out soft and gentle but the fire began to grow between them, as Elijah picks her up and seats her on the table his arms anchoring her to him as hers tangle in his hair their tongues tangling around each other, her legs locking around him.

* * *

Klaus walks into the kitchen to get himself a drink but stops when he sees his brother and Elena snogging on the table.

"Really, the kitchen, you have a bedroom upstairs Elijah, it's a good thing we don't actually need to eat" says Klaus with disgust.

The two break apart and turn to look at him.

"Elena where did you, oh not again" sighs Caroline as she walks into the kitchen and sees the position Elijah and Elena were in, her arms around his neck, one of his around her back, while his other hand was on her thigh, him stood between her legs and the both looked a little sheepish.

"At least it wasn't me who walked in this time, I've done it already, welcome to the club" says Caroline as she walks past and picks up the popcorn.

"Hey the first time you interrupted before anything happened" protests Elena.

"And it was Kol and Bonnie who walked in the second time" adds Elijah with a smirk.

"Which by the way was in my living room" points out Elena.

"I believe the phrase is get a room, and you have one Elijah, like I said so please in future not the kitchen" adds Klaus as he goes to the fridge and pulls out a blood bag before throwing it in to the microwave to warm it up.

Elena climbs off the table and starts to walk over to Caroline but Elijah grabs her hand and pulls her back for one last kiss and she lets go giggling as Caroline hands her a bowl of popcorn and they disappear, a few seconds later the sounds of laughing and disgust can be heard.

"Elena girl's night" orders Caroline as they settled down to watch the movie.

* * *

 **A/N So what did we think, a little cutsey fluff with Elejah, and now Klaus gets to walk in, don't worry I'll ruining their moments, for now at least.**

 **As always lovelies, review, fav and follow, they make my happy :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Apologise on not updating in so long I've been feeling a little out of sorts but worry not I'm back on form and updates should be more regular, thank you to everyone this current as 52 follows I am touched guys :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 15

Klaus sits down in the library and hands Elijah a glass of scotch.

"So you and the doppelganger, how exactly did that happen?" asks Klaus curiously.

Elijah turns to look at him, "and why is it any of your concern Niklaus?" asks Elijah.

"I'm curious brother, no hidden motives or agenda I swear, I simply cannot figure out how, I mean I know you seem to always fall for them, but this one started out a little differently" states Klaus.

"Honestly I have no idea, its been there for awhile I just never acknowledged it, but then at the ball when she warned me of mothers plans, it just happened I suppose" replies Elijah.

"You know she has no interest in being like us" says Klaus.

"Not a present and I will not force her, she wants to get older, I know Kol sometimes resents being permanently a teenager as does Rebekah, but should she change her mind I will be there" replies Elijah.

"Do you think she will?" asks Klaus.

"Perhaps, I hope she might one day, but if not I won't force her to do it" says Elijah.

"I'm sure she will she won't want to lose you Elijah" says Klaus.

"How would you feel about that?" asks Elijah.

"As she said, I don't need anymore hybrids, I have my family, perhaps completed if we can convince Finn to live" smiles Klaus.

"I hope so, a family that's all we've ever wanted to be, and if we can be whole that would make me even happier than I already am Niklaus" smiles Elijah.

"And I, even if I still find our eldest brother more interesting in a box" replies Klaus taking a drink.

"Perhaps he can develop" laughs Elijah.

"What are we doing in here then brothers, drinks and chat and I wasn't invited, I am feeling very neglected and abused you know" says Kol pouring himself a glass and sitting down.

"You bring it on yourself Kol, do not tangle with these girls, it will not end well for you" chuckles Elijah.

"Yes and your wooing of the Bennett witch doesn't seem to be progressing very well" laughs Klaus.

"Oh like yours of Caroline is any better" pouts Kol.

"Perhaps we should take tips from Elijah he seems to have secured his rather well if what I saw earlier was anything to go by" snorts Klaus.

"What?" asks Kol.

"Oh I had the misfortune of walking in on them snogging on the kitchen counter" says Klaus.

"Oh no, did you disinfect?" asks Kol.

"Of course" replies Klaus.

"It's not my fault I am the more charming brother" smiles Elijah.

"No you just have the least stubborn girl, she has less reason to hate you" replies Klaus.

"What about me, I've never done anything to Bon Bon, yet she continues to refuse me" protests Kol.

"How about not being quite so, stalkerish and a little less of an arrogant womanizer Kol" suggests Elijah.

"No she's falling for it, I can tell, eventually she will crack, and then I'll be in" nods Kol.

"And I am sure Caroline will come around Niklaus, just give her time and continue with your charming attempts I am sure they'll work eventually" comforts Elijah.

"Eventually good word, guess it's a good thing they're both vampires if his current progress is any indication" snorts Kol.

Klaus grabs a letter opener and throws it at Kol who catches it and throws it back.

Elijah sweeps it out of the air and puts it back.

"Children really" he chides.

"Just please Elijah, no more snogging in the kitchen" says Klaus.

"I shall endeavor to try, and if you two seek guidance on wooing Caroline and Bonnie, perhaps speaking with Rebekah or Elena could be beneficial to you" suggests Elijah.

"That's it you're a genius, I'll get Elena to talk me up to Bonnie, while also getting wooing tips" smiles Kol.

"And I shall ask our sister if she'd be so kind as to assist me with Caroline" agrees Klaus.

"You see" smiles Elijah.

* * *

 **A/N Short I know but a little brother bonding, I love the idea of the family relations between the originals, did we like? Let me know as always follow, fav or review, I am also in the midst of writing some more TVD my muse won't shut up and I'll let you know when they've been posted :)**

 **PS Clean Break has also been updated and the next chapter of this should be up tomorrow :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I am so sorry I know I said this chapter would be up sooner but I had some personal stuff to deal with, so to make it up to you I'll be uploading not one, but two chapters, thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows they warm my heart :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 16

The girls had finished up watching their movies and were sat talking about guys, Rebekah had just finished with the long list of guys she'd dated and slept with.

"Okay Elena you're turn" says Rebekah.

"Okay well, I've dated and slept with Matt, sorry Bekah, dated and slept with Stefan, I've kissed Damon, and now I'm dating and have kissed Elijah" replies Elena.

"Fair, Caroline?" asks Rebekah.

"Okay, compelled dated and slept with Damon, dated and slept with Matt, dated and slept with Tyler" replies Caroline.

"He compelled you, oh my god Care that's almost rape" squeals Bonnie angrily.

"I didn't know it was that bad" says Elena.

"Hey I'm over it, he compelled me, slept with me, fed on me, almost killed but I'm so done with it, anyhow Bonnie's turn" says Caroline quickly.

She looks at Elena, "um I've kissed Ben but turned out he was using me for Anna, I've kissed Jamie, I've also dated and slept with Jeremy" winces Bonnie.

"Gross Bon" squeals Elena.

"How do you think I feel, Elena isn't far from banging Elijah, and from the way you two are I don't think its far from banging my other two brothers" says Rebekah.

"Rebekah" shrieks Bonnie and Caroline.

Elena just sits there, "wait you haven't actually slept with Elijah have you?" demands Caroline.

"No of course not we became a couple yesterday" says Elena.

"But I bet it'll be good, 1000 years and I'm sure more than a fair few lovers" teases Caroline.

"Oh god Caroline that is my brother please stop" begs Rebekah.

"Yes please do" agrees Elena.

"Alright so never have I ever" orders Caroline.

"What's this?" asks Rebekah.

"We need alcohol, and Bekah get the good stuff, basically you say never have I ever and list something you haven't done, if anyone else in the group as done it then you drink" explains Caroline.

"Alright, Elena come help me" says Rebekah standing up.

They head out to raid the Mikaelson stash.

"I'm really enjoying this Elena, thank you for suggesting it" smiles Rebekah as they start grabbing bottles.

"Me too" smiles Elena.

They head back into the room and drop the bottles down along with four shot glasses.

"I'll go first, never have I ever slept with a vampire" says Bonnie.

The other three all down their shots and refill them.

"Alright me, never have I ever kissed an original" says Caroline.

Elena downs hers, "low blow Care" says Elena.

"Okay so, never have I ever done a strip tease" says Elena.

Rebekah downs her drink, "it was the 20s, alright, this is going to be hard not much I haven't done, never have I ever, thought there was a chance I was pregnant" says Rebekah.

Caroline downs her shot, "Care when?" demands Bonnie.

"Um when Matt and I started dating, but it was false alarm and then I became a vampire" explains Caroline.

"Wow" says Elena.

"Anyway, me again, never have I ever had sex outside" says Bonnie.

Rebekah and Caroline both down their shots.

"Hmm, never have I ever cheated on a test" says Caroline.

The others take a drink.

And so it continues and within a couple of hours all four of them are totally hammered.

"You know, maybe Kol isn't so bad, I mean other than being a perv and creep and a stalker and weird, he's actually not that bad, and he is hot, and that accent, weak knees" slurs Bonnie.

"Yeah and despite the fact Klaus killed my boyfriend, and my best friend and my best friend's family it's that smirk, that damnable smirk and that really hot frickin accent, and how he looks at me like I am the most beautiful thing in the world" agrees Caroline.

"And even though two of you have dated Matt and I've slept with lots of people, there is something about him that is so special" smiles Rebekah.

"Elijah, I love him, I do, he's smart and funny and hot, and noble, and honourable, sexy as hell in a suit, a marvellous kisser, you know he's a better kisser than Stefan and did I mention how hot he is?" she asks.

"Who's a better kisser Damon or Stefan?" asks Rebekah.

"Damon" says Elena.

"And Damon and Elijah?" asks Caroline.

"I don't know, I guess Elijah but I should confirm with further research into the subject, in fact I'm going to go and do it right now" says Elena standing up.

"Woo you go, in the name of science" slurs Bonnie.

"Try the study" says Rebekah.

Elena stumbles through the house giggling and she opens the door to the study and finds the three brothers sat in there talking.

"Well hello gentlemen, don't mind me I am here to do some scientific research at the behest of the others" slurs Elena as she walks over to where Elijah was sat and before he had even registered what was happening she kissed him, he could taste the alcohol and smell it as well, but couldn't bring himself to care for a few moments.

With a smirk Elena pulls back, and walks or rather stumbles out of the room and then they hear her.

"Research done Elijah is a better kisser than Damon, but Damon is better than Stefan" yells Elena.

"I knew it, I called it 1000 years" calls Caroline.

"Stefan is a good kisser" replies Rebekah.

"But Damon is better and so is Elijah" says Elena dropping down next to them.

"Maybe its humanity Stefan, no emotion Stefan is a good kisser, but emotion Stefan is more of a prude" suggests Bonnie.

"I agree" nods Elena.

"Oh dear I believe we're in for a long night" sighs Elijah as Klaus and Kol burst out laughing.

* * *

 **A/N So girl bonding, did we like Elena's "scientific reasearch" huh? I am sure Damon is an epic kisser but this is an Elijah/Elena story :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N As promised here is the next chapter, again apologises, everything is under control now so updates should be more regular :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 17

The next morning Elena rolls over and tries to sit up, until her head feels like its going to roll from her body.

"Oh crap" she swears.

"My head hurts" whimpers Bonnie.

"Even I feel rough" mutters Rebekah.

Caroline just moans.

"Coffee" says Elena as she tries to stand up but settles on crawling to the door and then slowly walks to the kitchen.

Just as she's put the coffee pot on Kol walks in.

"Morning lovely" he smiles.

"Shh, not so loud Kol, no need to yell" she moans.

"Oh dear are we hung over darling?" he asks.

"Yes, shh" she repeats.

"Come darling let me get you my miracle remedy to cure hang overs" smiles Kol as he busies himself around the kitchen.

She pours herself a coffee and sits down holding her head as she drinks her coffee.

The others all stumble in and Kol just stands there laughing, until he gets a coffee mug to the face.

"Ow" he whines clutching his face.

"Stop yelling" growls Rebekah.

The other two brothers walk in and stop.

"Oh dear, too much to drink loves?" asks Klaus.

"Make it go away" pleads Caroline.

"It will love you're a vampire" smiles Klaus.

"Shh" whispers Elena and Bonnie nods but stops and clutches her head in her hands.

"If this is how it feels when I do brain aneurisms, I'm so sorry" mutters Bonnie.

Elijah walks over and takes Kol's miracle remedy.

"Here it tastes disgusting but it works" he says.

She downs it in one and then gags.

"My god what is in that?" she asks.

"You don't want to know, give it a few minutes you'll feel better, here you to Bon Bon" says Kol handing Bonnie one.

She grimaces and finishes it but almost spits it out afterwards.

"You'll feel better" promises Kol.

"I haven't been this bad in a long time" moans Elena.

"I think the last you did this I think you ended up dancing on a table at one of the Fell parties, those things were legendary man, no throws like a Fell" says Caroline as she comes alive while drinking her coffee.

"Yeah I think that was the night I may or may not have passed out in Matt's arms before he had to deliver me home to my parents, and I'm pretty sure I tried to kiss him" agrees Elena.

"No the last time I got this drunk was the night of the bonfire and I was jealous that Stefan had picked you instead of me, Bonnie went home and that is when I met Damon for the first time with that sexy smile and leather jacket, what a mistake that one was, hope you don't mind I got the other brother" snorts Caroline.

"I'm sorry Care for all of it" apologises Elena.

"It wasn't your fault Elena, not that Stefan chose you, or that Damon is a dick to everyone who isn't you" assures Caroline.

"Oh trust me I'm not exempt" sighs Elena.

"Well if he tries it again I'll dismember him" says Elijah wrapping his arm around Elena as she curled into him.

"So will I" agrees Rebekah.

"Okay so what is the plan for today?" asks Bonnie.

"Try to find our eldest brother's long lost lover, then find him and convince him not to help our mother" replies Klaus.

"Alright" nods Caroline.

"I'm going to see Matt" says Rebekah.

"Yeah I need to talk to Damon and Stefan and warn them of the consequences should they kill Klaus" replies Elena.

"I'm touched love" chuckles Klaus.

"Don't be, if you die so does Care" retorts Elena.

"If you need me, call" smiles Elijah.

"I will" she promises.

They all head out their separate ways.

* * *

 **A/N Ta-da, as promised updates should be much more frequent, as always follow or fav or review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N So I'm back again, and here is the next chapter, so enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 18

Elena knocks on the door of the boarding house and it opens so she walks inside.

"Damon, Stefan, its Elena" she calls.

She heads to Damon's room and finds him passed out on the bed, a few bottles of his favourite bourbon scattered around.

"Oh Damon" she sighs and walking over she shakes him awake.

His eyes open and he moans, "Elena or Katherine?" he asks.  
"Elena, I need to talk to you and Stefan" says Elena."  
"Why, realised your original boy toy isn't what you want?" he asks.

"No but it is to do with them" replies Elena.

"Fine" moans Damon as he stands up and sways, Elena catches him and helps him to the living room.

"Where's Stefan?" asks Elena.

"Upstairs writing incessantly in his journal" replies Damon.

Elena sits him down and warms him up and blood bag before going to look for Stefan.

She walks into the room and finds him asleep.

"Stefan wake up, I need to talk to you" says Elena shaking him awake as well.

He sits up and looks at her, "Elena?" he asks.

"Yes if I was Katherine I'd have climbed into bed with you Stefan" she replies.

"Fair point, but you used to do that, before everything" says Stefan as he stands up and pulls on a shirt.

They head back downstairs and Damon looks slightly restored.

"So what do you need to tell us now?" asks Damon.

"We found something out, it seems that if an original dies, every vampire sired from their bloodline dies along with them" explains Elena sitting down.

"Oh no please don't say what I think you're saying" pleads Damon.

"You were sired by Katherine, Katherine was sired by Rose, and Rose was sired by a vampire who was sired by Klaus, if you succeed in killing him, you die too, and not just you, but Caroline and Tyler as well" says Elena.

"Damn it" swears Stefan.

"So we can't kill him without doing ourselves in?" asks Damon.

"No, and he's agreed to a truce, he's handed the daggers over to his siblings, and he has agreed not to try and use me to make anymore hybrids" adds Elena.

"And you believe him?" asks Damon incredulously.

"Elijah will make sure he keeps his word" replies Elena.

"Oh yes because he's so fabulous at keeping his" snorts Stefan.

"He did it for family, I did what I did for family and Stefan saved you from Klaus because you're his brother and he didn't want you to die, we'd do anything for our family, and the originals are just looking to make theirs whole now, our only problem is Ester right now" says Elena.

"What about martyr boy Finn?" asks Damon.

"They think there's a way to make him not want to die, they need to find a woman he loves" replies Elena.

"Wow, desperate" snorts Stefan.

"Look I know I hurt you, but Stefan you and I we don't work anymore and Damon, we don't work in the long run, I do love you, both of you, but I just love Elijah more, I'm sorry, but I can't string you along and I can't tear you apart" says Elena.

"The bond of family" mutters Damon.

"Exactly, if you want to still be a part of us, fine, but please try and at least be civil to the originals, even Klaus" pleads Elena.

"We'll see" replies Damon.

"Yeah I still don't like him" agrees Stefan.

"I know, but anyway now you know" says Elena standing up and walking out.

She gets in her car and heads over to the Mikaelson mansion.

Pulling up she knocks on the door and is greeted by Klaus.

"Back so soon love, my brothers upstairs, third door on the right" says Klaus stepping back to let her in.

"Thanks" she replies and walks upstairs.

Knocking on the door its opened and she sees Elijah as usual dressed in his suit.

"Hello" he smiles stepping back to let her in.

"Any luck finding Finn?" asks Elena as walks in and looks around.

It was so Elijah, classy and classic with everything in white, dark blue or mahogany.

"We may have a lead, Niklaus and Rebekah will be departing upon her return, Kol and I will remain should our mother return" says Elijah as he sits on the couch.

Elena takes off her coat and drops in beside him, "I told them, they didn't take it very well" she sighs as he wraps his arm around her.

"They will come around lovely Elena, especially the elder Salvatore, he loves you too much to be without you even if it is just as a friend" assures Elijah.

Despite his loathing for the Salvatore brothers, he could not fault their taste in women, it was no wonder they both loved Elena, even if it was because she looked like Katerina, there was something so special about her, he'd known it the first instant they'd met.

"Where did you go?" asks Elena.

"Back to the first time we met" he replies.

"Oh yeah, you appeared in front of me, and there was this intense thing about you, I admit I was terrified, especially after you bitch slapped Trevor's head off, though I have to say the sniffing was weird" she chuckles.

"Well I couldn't quite believe you were human, especially since you looked exactly like Katerina, you can imagine it was a bit of a shock for me" he replies.

"I can, shock for me as well, imagine walking into a room and being met by someone who looks exactly like you, it is freaky as" agrees Elena.

"I'm sure it was" nods Elijah.

"Finding her picture though that did me in the first time, that was how I originally found out" explains Elena.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Stefan had told me what he was and at first I thought I couldn't be with him after everything with Jeremy and Vicki and Damon, but I decided I did want to be with him, so I told him I loved him and well we sealed it with the act of love, I was so happy afterwards everything was looking up for me, and I wasn't snooping it was just sat there, and I turned this picture around and there was me, only it wasn't me, and it said Katherine 1864. I took off my necklace and I bolted, I was driving and one of the tomb vamps who decided to terrorise me because I looked like Katherine I swerved to avoid him in the road, and I totalled my car, it was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life, and then suddenly Damon was there. I passed out and when I woke up I was in his car in Georgia, it was where I guess you could say Damon and I bonded, I saved him from a vampire whose girlfriend he'd killed, and when I came back Stefan explained everything to me, and we found out I was adopted" explains Elena.

"Well yes I can imagine it was quite a shock for you, personally I think he should've told you before taking things as far as he did, but I'm old fashioned like that" chuckles Elijah as he strokes her hair idly.

"I do love them Elijah, I can't help it" she sighs.

"I know Elena, they are a part of your life and of your heart, Stefan was your first epic love and Damon well he seems to be rather intense, I don't expect you to cut them out of your life, believe me I am more than secure after 1000 years" assures Elijah.

"Stefan wasn't, he got real jealous especially after he found out Damon had kissed me, except it wasn't me it was Katherine, but Damon had thought it was me, and he took even less well when he found out I'd actually kissed Damon, or rather Damon kissed me I guess" she muses.

"Sounds quite complicated, but after last night I feel more than secure since I have been assured I am a better kisser than both of them" teases Elijah.

Elena buries her head in her hands, "god that was so bad, I'm sorry" she says.

"Don't worry it was quite refreshing actually" smiles Elijah.

"Scientific research" giggles Elena.

"So nice to be referred to as such" he laughs.

"I am sorry about that" laughs Elena turning to him.

"It is quite alright, by all means call me whatever you like" he replies with a smile.

"You know you're the only one of your family that doesn't pet name everyone, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah all use things like love, pet, darling, the only person you do that to is me and normally your calling me lovely, I like it, makes it special" she smiles.

"Well you are as far as I am concerned, my siblings held onto their English roots a little more than I did, hence the reason my accent is less pronounced, Niklaus especially" smiles Elijah.

"Yeah I can tell" nods Elena.

"So lovely I should warn you my brother may come and seek your advice on how to woo Miss Bennett successfully" adds Elijah.

"Oh great" sighs Elena.

"He's rather fond of you, but do feel free to set him on fire, or throw him out of a window if he gets on your nerves" smiles Elijah.

"Oh I will, but for now I think I quite happy just here with you, with no interruptions" she smiles as she leans over and kisses him.

He pushes her back on the couch without breaking their kiss her arms wrapping around his shoulder as one of his hands cups her face the other supporting him next to her head, their tongues tangling together in a slow and sensual kiss.

He let his lips trail down to her neck, almost unaffected by her heart rate increasing; he knew it wasn't from fear as he continued down to her clavicle.

Her eyes flutter shut at the sensation.

Suddenly there's a banging on the door.

* * *

 **A/N Ha-ha again, who do we think it is this time, fear not those of you that want some more Elejah action they're done being interrupted, but it is just so fun to ruin their mood.**

 **As usual thank you to everyone who reviews, follows or favs, and please do continue to do darlings :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N So here we go a continuation, there should be a fair few updates this week since I have no school.**

 **So I promise some cute Elejah without interruption here, enjoy my dears :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 19

With a growl Elijah sits up, "what?" he yells.

"Rebekah has returned and she has a surprise guest" says Kol.

"Very well give me moment" calls Elijah.

He turns back to Elena who had sat up, "once this is resolved we are going somewhere, with no interruptions" he says.

"Agreed" smiles Elena as she stands up.

Elijah straightens his suit and Elena rights her shirt.

They're about to walk out but Elena turns and kisses him again.

"You are playing with fire" smiles Elijah.

"I know" smiles Elena as he takes her hand and they walk downstairs, and into the main room.

Kol turns first and he smirks as he sees Elena, "oh dear did I interrupt?" he asks.

"Yes" replies Elijah as he wraps his arms around Elena.

Rebekah, Klaus and a red heard walk in.

"Sage" nods Elijah.

"Hello" she replies.

"What the Sage, the one we're looking for?" asks Elena.

"If you mean our now suicidal brothers one true love then yes, this is that sage" says Klaus.

"Katherine been a while" says Sage hostility coming off her.

"Worry not Sage, this is Elena, Katherine's descendant and doppelganger and trust me they are nothing alike" smiles Elijah kissing the top of Elena's head.

"So that's how you're a hybrid then" says Sage turning to Klaus.

He nods.

"But shouldn't you be dead?" asks Sage turning back to Elena.

"We found a way, I'm still here and still human" says Elena.

"Well it's nice to meet you then, so where is Finn?" asks Sage.

"We think we've found him, Rebekah and I will be going to retrieve him, you are welcome to stay here until then" says Klaus.

"Thank you, I've been waiting 900 years for him, I'm sure I can deal with a few more days, I may go visit an old friend, I think I saw Damon in town" smiles Sage.

"Vampire gigolo" says Rebekah having picked up Caroline's term for Damon.

"Excuse me?" asks Sage.

"Not you Sage, Damon, and he's not a gigolo, he just happens to like women" says Elena.

"Especially one's who look like you" snorts Klaus.

"You know Damon?" asks Sage.

"Yeah I dated his brother" replies Elena.

"And Damon is in love with her" adds Kol.

Sage looks at how Elena and Elijah are stood together.

"I dated Stefan, Damon and I had chemistry I guess, and he says he's in love with me" shrugs Elena.

"But you're with Elijah?" asks Sage.

"Yes" replies Elena looking up at him.

"Interesting, well thank you I think I'll stick around until Finn returns" smiles Sage.

"I'll show you" says Klaus.

They disappear from the room and turn to look at each other.

"Step one complete" smiles Kol.

"Now we find Finn, he decides he has something to live for and then, we find mother and stop her" agrees Rebekah.

"Good, if you and Niklaus head out today you can bring our brother back, use force if necessary, we can be a family and perhaps persuade our mother not to kill us and end the vampire race, or else we may have to resort to drastic measures" sighs Elijah.

Elena laces her hand though his and squeezes it.

"Well I did it once I'm sure I could do it again, especially now" says Klaus walking back in.

"I'm all set" says Rebekah.

"As am I, keep Caroline safe" says Klaus.

"And Matt" adds Rebekah.

"We will" assures Elijah.

The two of them set off.

"Kol I need you to be on baby-sit duty tonight, Elena and I have a date, I meant to tell you earlier, but you distracted me" smiles Elijah as Elena turns to face him.

"Good" she smiles.

"I'll pick you up at seven" he smiles brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Dress code?" she asks.

"Smart, but not quite black tie" he replies.

"Alright, I'll need to call in the cavalry" she smiles.

"You don't need it" assures Elijah.

Elena just smiles and kisses him.

"Oi, still here" protests Kol.

They just ignore him, Elijah pulling Elena closer.

"Seriously, still here" repeats Kol.

Elijah lazily pulls back, "then don't be here, after all you did interrupt us earlier" smiles Elijah.

Kol just pouts and walks out, "no sex in the living room" he yells.

"Tease" smiles Elena.

"He deserves it" smiles Elijah as he kisses her again deepening it as their tongues tangle together.

Sage walks past the room looking for the kitchen but stops when she sees Elijah and Elena.

They looked so perfect, so complete; it was how she and Finn had been before he'd been daggered.

It was nice, she'd never seen Elijah like that and she'd kept tabs over the years, she'd encountered them briefly with Katherine, and even then it hadn't been this special.

With a smile she walks past and heads into the kitchen.

"I need to go home and talk to Ric and then I need to call the girls" says Elena breaking their kiss.

"Alright, but tonight you are all mine" he replies.

"Completely and utterly" she smiles.

Elijah gets her coat and helps her on with it; with a final kiss she gets in her car and heads home.

* * *

 **A/N So do we like the cute moment, I had fun writing it, now in the next couple of chapters there will be lots of Elejah, without any interruptions, so follow, fav and review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Apologies for the gap, but I wanted to get this right my lovelies, here you go, THE DATE and this time I promise a full chapter of Elejah, with absolutely no interruptions ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 20

It was 6:50 as Caroline finished off her hair in its half up half downs style that she'd worn for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

Bonnie was putting the finishing touches to her make-up, they'd made her eyes stand out even more with dark eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner. Her lips were just a little bit of gloss.

"Okay dress time" smiles Caroline.

Elena had settled on a black lace dress that fell to just above her knees, it hugged all her curves and had a cut out in the back, she paired it with a black bolero and black sling backs.

"You look stunning Elena" smiles Bonnie.

"You really do, Elijah is not going to know what hit him" smiles Caroline happily.

She walks downstairs where Alaric is talking to Elijah.

Elijah stops talking as he sees her.

"Hi" she smiles.

"You look absolutely stunning" smiles Elijah taking her hand and kissing it.

"You do look lovely Elena, have fun" smiles Alaric.

She turns to her friends who mouth details to her and she nods.

They walk out the door and a town car is sat outside.

"So this is what a date with Elijah Mikaelson looks like" smiles Elena as they get into the back.

"As I said, I have mastered the art" he smiles as the car pulls off.

"So where are we going?" asks Elena.

"Dinner" replies Elijah.

"Classy I like it" she smiles.

"Only the best lovely Elena" says Elijah.

* * *

It takes about forty five minutes of driving when they stop outside a stunning restaurant.

Elena looks up at it, stunned.

"It's, I don't even know what to say" she says.

"I believe the term you're looking for is OMG" smiles Elijah.

Elena laughs, "Yes I think it is, how you said that dead pan is still beyond me" she says.

"I have marvellous control" he replies as they walk inside.

She looked so stunning it was testing that marvellous control of his, no one had ever affected him like this, not even Tatia or Katerina at their most alluring and Elena wasn't even trying.

"Reservation under Mikaelson" says Elijah.

"Of course right this way" smiles the man as he leads them to their table and hands them the menu.

"What would you like to drink?" he asks.

"I'm totally out of my depth here" says Elena.

"Houses choice" smiles Elijah.

"Very good sir" he nods and walks off.

"Literal OMG moment right now, I feel like I'm in Pretty Woman right now, but you're much better looking" smiles Elena.

"And that would be?" he asks.

Elena explains the plot of the movie and Elijah laughs as the waiter takes their order.

"Do you really think Sage will be able to give Finn enough reason to stop helping your mother?" asks Elena.

"I hope so, if so then our family may yet be whole again, and I would like nothing more" smiles Elijah taking her hands.

"A toast" says Elena lifting up her glass.

"To family" says Elijah.

"To family, even if they are not all present" she says.

"You know you could bring him back, he's not in danger anymore Elena" says Elijah.

"He's happy I can't bring him back for selfish reasons, it wouldn't be right or fair of me, he might come and visit but he's better off where he is, safe and sound in Denver" replies Elena.

"Well you have me and the rest of my family, and your friends, we will never leave you" promises Elijah.

"I know, and I won't leave you, ever" she says.

Elijah contemplates her statement, in order for her to not leave him, then she'd have to be a vampire, perhaps she really was coming around to the idea, the thought of being without her made him physically ill.

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing as they learnt everything they could about each other.

Favourite music, classical for Elijah, whatever fitted her mood for Elena. Their favourite books; Pride and Prejudice for Elena, and Dracula for Elijah.

"Really?" she asks.

"Its an entertaining read, besides I knew the author, I believe Niklaus encountered Bram Stoker as well" smiles Elijah.

"Was he the inspiration?" she asked.

"Not quite but I do believe that he did influence" affirms Elijah.

"Not surprising there" chuckles Elena.

As they wrapped up their dessert Elijah pulled out a box.

"What's this?" she asks.

"Well since your other necklace was commandeered by my sister, I thought perhaps a new one was in order" he smiles.

She opens it and finds a small silver locket with an E embossed onto it.

"Elijah it's beautiful" she gasps taking it out of the box.

"Nothing compared to you" he smiles.

"Can you put it on for me?" she asks.

He stands up and walks around; she sweeps her hair to the side as he fastens it.

Sitting back down he smiles at her.

"Does it stand for Elena or Elijah?" she asks.

"Both" he smiles.

"I love it, thank you" she smiles looking at it, something about I just felt right against her neck.

"It also has vervain inside it, so it will protect you" he smiles.

"You think of everything" she says.

"Ready to retire, it is nearly ten" he smiles standing up.

"Yes" she smiles.

He pays leaving a generous tip and then escorts her back into the town car.

"Thank you Elijah, tonight was absolutely magical, if you didn't already you'd have me after that" she smiles.

"Good, but I'm glad I already do" he smiles and kisses her.

* * *

It was mean to be gentle and sweet but the fire that was always between them ignited.

He pulls her onto his lap so she was straddling him her dress riding up even more as his hands slide up thighs.

She loosens his tie before her hand moves up and wrap around his shoulders.

His hands slide up her back, one resting on the small of her back anchoring her against him, the other tangles in her hair as their tongues battle for dominance.

The only thing that stopped them going any further was the driver.

As soon as they pulled to a stop Elijah picked her up and flashed up to his room, slamming the door shut as he presses her against it without breaking their kiss.

She pushes his jacket off of his shoulders and throws his tie aside, she starts undoing his shirt but her task is made more difficult by his inability to stop kissed her.

Finally getting frustrated she just rips it open and throws it aside.

He pulls the zipper of her dress down and lets it slide to the floor.

They throw off the rest of their clothes and fall onto the bed losing themselves in each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N Ta-da did we like, okay question do you guys want me to write a full on smut chapter for this scene, I will do it but only if enough of you want it, tell me in the reviews! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N OMG thank you for the reviews, I will upload the smut chapter tomorrow my lovelies, thank you so much for sticking with me, I love knowing you guys are still with me and are enjoying my story :)**

* * *

Chapter 21

The next morning Elijah wakes up to find an empty bed.

"Elena" he calls sitting up.

"I'm here" she smiles walking out of the bathroom in one of his shirts and her underwear which he hadn't taken much time to appreciate the night before, but he couldn't stop staring at her as she threw herself onto the bed next to him.

"Thought you'd left" he said letting the back of his hand run down her cheek.

"No, I don't have to be at school for oh twenty minutes or so" she smiles pretending to look at a watch.

Cupping her face he kisses her again, it was slow and sensual, now their fire was satiated for the time being they explored each other with a slow reverence.

As Elena got up and got dressed Elijah was content to just watch her with a smile.

"What?" she asks.  
"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he smiles.

"That would probably mean more if I knew for a fact you hadn't seen two other identical versions of me, but thank you" she replies turning to the mirror and trying to tame her hair.

"It's a good thing Caroline was smart enough to send me with spare clothes" says Elena.

"Yes I do not cease to marvel at that girl and her planning skills, was she this bad as a human?" he asks.

"Oh yes, trust me, it's why she's so good at being a vampire, she's a control freak and now its just manifested even more" shrugs Elena as she gives up on her hair.

"Great, I have Katherine hair" sighs Elena.

Elijah gets out of bed and walks over to her.

"Elena, you look lovely, regardless of how your hair is, and believe me you could not be less Katherine" he assures her as he wraps his arms around her middle and brushes her hair to the side.

"Promise?" she asks.

"Promise" he smiles.

"I'm still putting it up" she says as she rolls it into a bun.

"Satisfied?" he asks once she was done.

"Yes, now I need to go or I'm going to be late" smiles Elena.

"Do you have too?" he asks.

"Yes Elijah" she replies.

"I'm sure I can convince you to stay" he smirks as he starts to kiss her neck.

Her head drops to the side to give him better access.

"This is playing dirty" she says her eyes fluttering closed.

"I know" he whispers.

"No Elijah school, I need to go" she says as she steps out of his arms and turns to face him.

"Very well" he sighs and flashes away returning a few seconds later in his usual three piece suit.

"And I am driving you or you'll be even later" he says.

"Alright, Ric is bringing my bag from the house so it's all good there" she says.

They walk downstairs and are greeted by Kol.

"Well, well walk of shame is it?" he asks.

"No I'm taking Elena to school" replies Elijah.

"Uh huh, I heard what went on last night, in fact I almost got knocked over by you as you burst through the door, I'll see you in school Elena" smiles Kol as he walks past.

"Ass" mutters Elena.

Elijah drives her to school and she arrives just as first lesson begins which happens to be history.

She walks in and takes her bag from Alaric before sitting down next to Caroline who smiles at her and gives her a look that says she knows exactly what she'd been doing.

As the lesson finished she was cornered by Caroline and Bonnie.

"So how was it, was I right?" demands Caroline.

"It was the most amazing thing ever, the entire evening was, the date was beautiful and he got me this" smiles Elena showing them the necklace.

"It's totally gorgeous, but seriously Elena the important part, the sex spill it now" orders Caroline.

"Indescribable" replies Elena with a smile.

"Well try" says Bonnie.

"It was like we were completely in sync, like we were made for each other, it was perfect and yes Care he definitely knows what he's doing, I have never felt that good ever" smiles Elena.

"I knew it, I called it" smiles Caroline.

"So what now?" asks Bonnie.

"Well now I guess we keep going, I love him guys I really do, he is just, perfect" she sighs happily.

"Oh I am so happy for you" giggles Caroline and Bonnie hugs her.

Elena spends the rest of the day in absolute bliss and she just can't stop smiling.

As she walks out of school she finds Elijah stood leaning against his car with a smile.

She walks over and he pulls her in for a kiss.

"Staking a claim much" she smiles as he pulls back.

"I still like to make it very clear what is mine" replies Elijah.  
"And here I thought only Klaus had an alpha male complex, I see it runs in the family" smirks Elena.

"Are you complaining?" he asks as he kisses her again.

"Mmm, not in the slightest" she smiles.

"Klaus and Rebekah are returning, seems they've found Finn, would you care to join us?" asks Elijah.

"I would" she smiles as she gets into the car.

"So how was your day?" he asks.

"Good, really good" smiles Elena.

He takes her hand in his as they drive.

As they arrive at the house Elijah flashes around and opens the door for her like a gentleman and helps her out.

"Ready to see if we can convince my brother to stop trying to kill us all?" asks Elijah.

"As I'll ever be" nods Elena.

* * *

 **A/N So as you've probably guessed I have taken inspiration for Elejah from Delena moments in the show, because they are the perfect couple, again smut chapter will be up tomorrow I am just doing final tweaks to it, as always follow fav and review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N So I know this is short but enjoy, also the smut chapter is up go to my profile and check it out ;)**

* * *

Chapter 22

Elena walks inside and sees Kol leaning against the banisters.

"Hello Elena, encore performance?" he asks.

"Keep dreaming Kol" says Elena.

"Oh I do, I really do, in fact I had this fascinating one the other night about you, care to hear about it?" asks Kol.  
"No I'd like to keep my lunch thanks" she retorts.

Suddenly the door flies open and Finn is shoved through it landing on his back.

"Niklaus" chides Elijah.

"I said I'd bring him back, I asked nicely, he declined, and so I went for the other option" replies Klaus as he and Rebekah follow.

"Finn please, I understand you are resentful of being left in a coffin for 900 years, but is causing genocide really what you want?" demands Elijah.

"What are you talking about?" asks Finn.

"If an original dies every vampire sired from their bloodline dies along with them" replies Rebekah.

"Why is that bad the world will be rid of us" says Finn.

"But there is someone who we figured you wouldn't want to have die because of that" says Kol.

Klaus makes a gesture to the staircase as Sage appears.

Finn turns and his face goes slack in shock as he sees her.

"Hello Finn" she smiles coming down the stairs.

"Sage" he gasps.

He gets up and hurries over to her pulling her into his arms.

"What do you know true love conquers all" says Rebekah.

"It does have its uses" agrees Klaus.

"Yes it does" smiles Elijah as he pulls Elena into his arms.

"Especially when it almost knocks you over" snorts Kol.

Rebekah and Klaus look at him in confusion.

"Sorry our dear brother and Elena over there almost knocked me over last night as they flashed up to his bedroom, and they didn't emerge until this morning, and I had to turn my music up very loud to drown them out" chuckles Kol.

The two of them turn to look at Elena and Elijah.

Elena blushes a little while Elijah just pulls her closer.

"Well at least it was the bedroom" says Klaus.

"What Elena and I do or do not do is none of your concern Niklaus, or yours Kol, and unlike Miss Forbes and Miss Bennett I assume Rebekah here does not want the details" says Elijah.

"No" agrees Rebekah.

* * *

Finn and Sage head out into the garden to talk.

"I'd have thought after 900 years you'd have moved on" he says.

"I took care of myself, but I love you Finn" smiles Sage.

"I love you as well, I always have" he says.

"Then please, I don't want you to die, not when I've just gotten you back, Elijah is happy with Elena, why can't we be, we have 900 years to make up for" pleads Sage.

He turns to her, he'd loved her for 900 years, and she meant more to him than anything.

"Alright, we do have 900 years to make up for" agrees Finn.

Sage throws her arms around him and kisses him.

* * *

"So?" ask Rebekah.

"Our brother has found his reason to live, this will likely only anger mother further" says Klaus.

"Indeed, but we can for the time being at least be whole, and we are stronger together" says Elijah lacing his hand through Elena's.

"Yes we are, now Elena since I have you here I require your help, how do I win Bon Bon?" he asks.

"Win her, really that's your turn of phrase?" she asks.

"What's wrong with it?" asks Kol.

"It makes her sound like a prize, and object to be won, try to be less pervvy creepy, don't be so arrogant or she'll drop you again, and be patient, try being friends first, but so you have some help her favourite flowers are sunflowers, she is allergic to nuts, and she has a love of old movies" says Elena.

"Thank you" he smiles as he leaves the room.

She then turns to Klaus, "and you, Caroline's favourite movie is the Princess Bride, she adores it, that and the Notebook, she has a weakness for anything chocolate, especially chocolate covered strawberries, and her favourite flowers are tulips" says Elena.

"Thank you love" smiles Klaus as he too walks out.

"You, Matt is hooked Rebekah, just be yourself, show him the side of you that you show me" smiles Elena.

"Thank you" she says before walking out.

"That was very kind of you" smiles Elijah.

"I'm happy why shouldn't everyone else be?" asks Elena.

"I love your selfless nature" he smiles.

"And I love your noble one" she smiles and kisses him.

"I do however need to go home if the look I got from Alaric was anything to go by" chuckles Elena.

"I'll drive you" he smiles.

They head back and Elena feels like things are really looking up.

* * *

 **A/N Let me know what you thought and also like I said the smut is up :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N So this chapter is not so centrally Elejah, in fact I'm going to deal with a couple of the other ships here, hope you enjoy :)**

 **And as I have done with my new chapter of Clean Break, I want to say thank you to all those who have given their lives in service and those who continue to do so, we will remember them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 23

Elena walks inside, "Ric" she calls.

"Kitchen" he calls back.

She walks in and finds him leaning on the counter.

"Are you okay?" she asks.  
"Yeah just a headache" he replies.

"Oh good" smiles Elena.

"So I take it you stayed with Elijah last night?" he asks.

Elena blushes.

"Look Elena, I know I'm not actually your relation, though actually I suppose I am technically your step-dad since I was married to Isobel, but anyway, I know he's a vampire so no scares there at least, just be careful, he is a hell of a lot older than you are, so like I say tread carefully, especially around Klaus" says Alaric.

"I know, and I am, but I really do think he's trying to change, I'm not saying I've forgiven him or anything but I really do think he's getting better" says Elena.

"I hope so for yours and everyone else's sake, but still he isn't known for his rationality" says Alaric.

"I will be careful I promise Ric, but I'm happy" she smiles.

"I'm glad, you happy, Jeremy happy, me hopefully happily, things may be looking up" smiles Alaric as he hugs her.

"I hope so too" she replies.

Heading up to her room she started doing her homework.

A couple of hours later she felt a shift in the air, turning she saw Kol sat on her window seat.

"Easy, I'm here with absolutely no nefarious motives of any kind, I want to talk" he says holding up his hands and shutting the window behind him.

"You could just knock on the door" replies Elena.

"Oh yes, sorry darling, still stuck back when I man really shouldn't be in an unmarried woman's room" chuckles Kol.

"Okay what do you want Kol?" asks Elena.

"I need your help and none of siblings are being of any use to me, save Elijah and he can't really help either" says Kol.

"With what?" asks Elena.

"Darling I've been in a box for a 100 or so years, and I wake up in a world very different to the one I know, so could you help me with understanding this world please?" asks Kol.

Elena looks at him with narrowed eyes, and then an idea began to form in her head.

"Sure thing Kol how about Saturday?" asks Elena.

"Great" he smiles.  
"I'll pick you up at 10" she smiles.

"Awesome" he says about to disappear out the window again.  
"Uh Kol, the door works" she reminds him.

"Oh yes, right" he nods as she walks him downstairs.

Alaric turns as he hears them and his eyebrows go up.

"He came in through the window, he was scared you wouldn't let him up" explains Elena.

"I was not scared I'm simply used to having to sneak into ladies rooms" replies Kol.

Both of them look at him with a WTF look.

"Sorry, anyway see you soon Elena" smiles Kol as he leaves.

She turns back to Alaric as she shuts the door.

"Don't ask" says Elena.

"Wasn't going to" assures Alaric.

As Elena goes back upstairs she calls Rebekah.

"Hey you free, we need to talk I have an idea to help Kol with Bonnie" smiles Elena.

In a matter of seconds Rebekah is stood there and hangs up the phone, "do tell" she smiles sitting down.

"Well Kol just asked me for help learning about the modern world, on Saturday, what if I were say unable to do so, and we send Bonnie instead" smiles Elena.

"Elena you are a bloody genius, shall we tell Kol?" she asks.  
"No, let it be a surprise that way it can work for both of them, but will Bonnie do it?" asks Rebekah.

"I'll get her too" assures Elena.

"Good, this is good, now just for Nik and Caroline" muses Rebekah tapping her chin.

Elena thinks about it, she still held a lot of resentment for Klaus, but he was Elijah and Rebekah's brother and they loved him, maybe she could deal with him, and who knows maybe Caroline could make him better.

"Alright, how do we get Caroline and Klaus alone to deal with their feelings" murmurs Elena.

"Get them to spend time together" says Rebekah.

Elena thinks for a moment and then it hits her.

"I've got it, Caroline has always loved horses but never had a chance to really go riding, does Klaus happen to know anything about that?" asks Elena.

"Yes he just so happens to actually have a stable full of horses, I'll suggest it to him" smiles Rebekah.

"Perfect, she likes him I know she does; we just need to get them together and to admit it" smiles Elena.

"We make good matchmakers" smiles Rebekah.

"Well it looks like things really are looking up" smiles Elena.

"I hope so" agrees Rebekah.

As Elena gets ready for bed that night she felt completely and utterly content, if they could just deal with Ester their problems would all be over.

* * *

 **A/N So did we like, Rebekah and Elena playing match maker, the story will feature some of the other ships, but the main focus is Elejah and the other characters relationships aren't, so please forgive me if I don't pay enough attention to your favourite ship :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N New chapter hope you enjoy, also guys remember to check out my smut fic :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 24

The rest of the week continued without incident, until Meredith Fell was attacked and ended up in hospital and had yet to regain consciousness.

Alaric spent as much time there as he could while also teaching at school, temporarily Elijah came to stay with Elena at Alaric's behest to keep her safe.

As they got up on Saturday morning and made breakfast it struck Elena how domestic it was.

She was cooking pancakes while Elijah was sat in his pyjama bottoms reading the paper.

He looks up at her, "what?" he asks.

"Just this, its so domestic I guess" she replies as she puts the pancakes onto the plate and sets them down.

"Yes I suppose it is" he smiles reaching over and taking her hand.

"I like it" she says.

"As do I" agrees Elijah.

"Anything interesting?" asks Elena nodding at the paper.

"They have no leads in who attacked Miss Fell or who killed the other founders, it is quite worrisome" says Elijah.

"It can't be Ester it isn't her style and Finn is with us, and Damon wouldn't be this obvious, Stefan wouldn't do it at all, and none of your family are doing it, so who?" muses Elena.

"I am afraid I have no idea, I have not detected any strange vampires within Mystic Falls, perhaps it is simply your good old fashioned serial killer" says Elijah.

"I don't know which is worst" she sighs.

"They will find the culprit and until then we will do our best to keep people safe" assures Elijah.

There's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" says Elijah as he walks over and opens the door.

He's greeted to the sight of Damon stood on the doorstep.

"I need to talk to Elena" he says.

Elijah steps back to let him in.

"Damon, hi" smiles Elena walking into the hall.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting" he says.

"No we were just having breakfast" assures Elena.

"I'll be getting dressed lovely" says Elijah kissing the top of her head before walking upstairs.

* * *

She leads him into the kitchen.

"What can I do for you Damon?" asks Elena.

"I wanted to talk to you, I've been thinking over the past few days, did you mean it Elena when you said you loved me?" he asks.

"I did and I guess a part of me still does Damon" replies Elena.

"But you're happier with Elijah, it's a love that consumes you" nods Damon sadly.

The words pull at a chord in Elena but she can't recall where from.

"Yes I guess it is, but I did love you Damon possibly even more than Stefan, you were my rock while he was gone, and you helped me so much with Jeremy and everything and even trying to turn me, I know you did it to protect me" says Elena.

"As long as your happy Elena, I can't be selfish with you, but you're too important to me Elena, I don't want to lose you completely, even if there is no romantic future for us, can there be anything else?" he asks.

"Damon I don't want to cut you out of my life, you mean so much to me, I would love to still have you around even if it isn't in a romantic sense, you were my friend and I know things have changed, but could we try?" she asks taking his hand.

"I want to Elena, you reminded me what it was like to be human" he smiles.

"You will find happiness Damon, even if it isn't with me, somewhere out there is someone who is perfect for you, and you have an eternity to find her" smiles Elena.

"I just need to do one more thing" he says and leaning forward he kisses her softly on the lips.

He pulls back and smiles.

"Just one last time, I will never leave you Elena, I promise you that" swears Damon.

"I know" she smiles.

Elijah rejoins them as Damon walks out.

Elena heads upstairs to get dressed and Damon turns to Elijah.

"Keep her safe, please, don't let anything happen to her, and when she does decide to turn, don't let her become like the rest of us, her compassion is her Achilles heel, don't let something as pure as that go out" says Damon.

"I give you my word, no one will harm her as long as we both walk this Earth" he says.

"Good, I love her, I do, but she belongs with you, you complete her, she needs a love that consumes her, she wants passion and adventure and even a little danger, I thought I could be that for her, but you are, and as long as she is happy so am I" he smiles.

"What does that even mean?" asks Elijah.  
"She'll understand one day" smiles Damon as he walks away.

With a smile Elijah walks back inside.

* * *

As few minutes later Elena appears.

"Thank you for understanding" she smiles.

He leans down and kisses her, "I love you" he smiles.

"I love you too" she replies.

Elena finishes off her homework while Elijah reads a book at 9:30 Elena sits up and grabs her phone.

"What are you doing?" asks Elijah.

"Getting your brother and Bonnie together" smiles Elena.

"How?" he asks.

"You'll see" she replies as she dials.

"Hey Bon it's Elena, look I'm so sorry to have to ask you this, but I was meant to help Kol with learning about the modern world, but Elijah has got this big surprise planned for me and he's going to be so bummed if I back out, so could you please go and help Kol out, I know he's an ass but please Bon, I'll owe you" pleads Elena.

"Fine but you do owe me" huffs Bonnie hanging up.

Elena turns and smiles, "ta-da" she laughs.

"You are brilliant, how did you do that?" asks Elijah.

"I'm just that good" she shrugs.

"Yes you are" he smiles.

The day passes by just fine and a few hours later as Elena arrives at the Mikaelson house she finds Bonnie and Kol looking very comfortable as they scroll through Facebook.

Elena turns and smiles at Elijah who winks at her.

They sit down to a family dinner, Elijah sat at the head with Elena next to him and Rebekah on his other side, Klaus sat at the other head, Sage and Finn were sat next to each other and Bonnie sat next to Kol, and it was filled with shared stories and as Elena noticed secret glances at Kol by Bonnie and she catches Elena staring Elena lifts her eyebrows slightly in a question and Bonnie rolls her eyes and nods.

* * *

Half way through there is loud banging on the door.

Opening it up they find Damon and Caroline stood there.

"What's wrong?" asks Klaus.

"We know who's been killing council members" says Damon.

"Why are you so upset this is good isn't it?" asks Bonnie.

Caroline just bursts into tears; Klaus catches her and pulls her into his arms as she cries into his shirt.

Elijah steps aside and lets them in, Damon looks at Elena and she can see the sadness on his face.

"It isn't Stefan?" asks Elena.

"No, its, Elena its Ric" says Damon.

"What, no, he would never do that" says Elena.

"Meredith Fell woke up, she's suspected something for awhile, and she and I found an old journal of Samantha Gilbert from 1912, Elena it's the Gilbert ring, its changed him every times he's died, and its gotten worse, Ric doesn't even know he's doing it, its like an alter ego" explains Damon.

"No, not Ric tell me this is a sick joke" begs Elena tears filling her eyes as she thinks of it.

"I wish it was" says Damon sadly.

Elena's tears spill down her cheeks and she collapses in Damon's arms sobbing much like Caroline had.

"Not Ric, not him as well" sobs Elena clutching Damon's jacket.

"I'm so sorry" says Damon as he fights of tears of his own.

"That means he killed the coroner, and Caroline's dad and he stabbed Meredith, how could he be killing people and not knowing it?" asks Elena.

"He admits he's been having black outs" says Damon.

"Where is he now?" asks Elena.

"The sheriff has him locked up in the jail" replies Damon.

"Oh god this is all my fault" says Elena stepping out of Damon's arms and wiping her tears away.

"How is it your fault Elena, you did nothing" soothes Elijah.

"But I made him stay, he wanted to go and I made him stay because I didn't want to be alone, and I gave him back the Gilbert ring, he could've moved on and I made him stay, he's died because of me, its me, its always me" sobs Elena.

"He chose that Elena" starts Damon.

"No he didn't, I made him stay, and I made him come and look for Stefan, I gave him back the ring and I told him to keep it, everyone dies or suffers because of me, everyone I love his either dead or has suffered because of me" yells Elena as she turns and runs out of the house, she just keeps running not caring where she was or where she was going, she just couldn't be around so many people who loved her, she didn't deserve it.

She stumbles through the woods and feels branches tearing at her face and her hair, suddenly she trips crashing to the ground she just curls up and cries as the weight of everyone she'd lost fell onto her, it could all be traced back to her, never before had Elena wished that she'd died when her parents went off that bridge, but now, now she did.

* * *

 **A/N Heartbreaking I know, don't hate me, let me know your thoughts.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N hello lovelies :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 25

Elijah and Damon head out into the woods after Elena.

They find her curled up on the ground sobbing.

"Elena, this isn't your fault" says Damon sitting down next to her.

"It is though, everything wrong in this town, every one who has been hurt it's because of me. Even my parents, if I'd just done things differently none of this would've happened" cries Elena.

Elijah goes to hold her but she pushes him away.

"What do you mean?" asks Elijah.

"When my parents went of Wickery bridge, they'd come to get me from a party, I'd blown of family night and I'd had a fight with Matt, and the roads were slippery, my dad told Stefan to save me first, if I hadn't gone to that damn party they'd be alive, and if I'd died then so many others wouldn't have, Caroline wouldn't be a vampire or lost her dad, Bonnie wouldn't have lost her Grams, Jeremy would be here and he'd be normal and safe and adjusted, Matt wouldn't have been used as bait, Stefan wouldn't have gone through a ripper phase again, Lexi wouldn't be dead because she wouldn't have been here, you and Stefan wouldn't have suffered over Katherine because she'd never have been here, John wouldn't have died, neither would Jenna, even Isobel wouldn't be dead possibly, and Ric wouldn't be stuck here, he'd be gone and free having solved his mysteries, and he wouldn't be killing people, he wouldn't have even died, its all me, my fault, because I'm the doppelganger, or because I am a stupid idiot" sobs Elena.

Damon thinks back to the night he'd met Elena, really met her, if he'd have known where her life was going to go, he'd never have left her that night.

"Elena none of that is your fault, none of it, it is everyone but yours" says Elijah.

"If I didn't exist then none of it would've happened" repeats Elena.

"Elena, your parents died in a twist of fate, a tragic accident, it wasn't your fault, and Jenna and John and Isobel definitely weren't, if anything those deaths lay at the hands of my family" soothes Elijah.

"And with Ric, Elena I've killed him twice already, I killed him the first time, if I hadn't we'd never have known and it would be two less times, and Bonnie's grandma was me as well, I made them open the tomb, not you, and Katherine came back for Stefan, I antagonised her, which made her turn Caroline, and Isobel would never have been a vampire if I hadn't turned her and Ric wouldn't have come here in the first place" adds Damon.

"But you wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for me" she argues.

"Yes I would've, I came back to free Katherine from the tomb, meeting you was a bonus Elena, a very big one, but if I'd never come back, if I'd realised she'd never loved me then she might not have returned either, and in turn the originals might not have ever come here because Rose may never have found you" says Damon gently taking her hand.

"And if I had just not upset my brother all those years ago then I wouldn't have wanted him dead, Elena all of these things were set in motion long before you were born, it is a horrible coincidence but these things just seem to happen to you, but they are not because of you, no one who meets you would ever regret it" promises Elijah taking her other hand.

She looks up at them, two men, so different, both in love with her, but despite her love for Damon it was Elijah who held her heart.

"I'm a curse" she whispers.

"No, you are not a curse Elena, no one who knows you thinks that, please Elena, for once let the blame sit elsewhere, you are not a curse, you are the strongest, most amazing woman I have ever met" says Damon.

"It is true Elena, I have known all your ancestors and not one compares to you in anyway, they were curses, you are a blessing" smiles Elijah.

Their words sink in slowly, maybe it wasn't all her fault.

"Please Elena, come back with us, that house I filled with people who love you" says Damon.

"Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah, even my brothers do, including Niklaus, and you have us Elena" says Elijah.

"I will never leave you again" promises Damon.

"Always and forever" agrees Elijah.

"Your family wouldn't want you to suffer like this, they did what they did because they loved you and they wanted you to live, do not squander that by doing so in self loathing trust me Elena, hating yourself is never a good thing" says Damon.

With that she allows them to guide her back to the house.

Elijah held her while they walked, her head leaning on his shoulder, her other hand holding tightly to Damon's as if they were her only anchors to keep from spiralling down.

They walk inside and Rebekah appears.

Wordlessly she just pulls Elena into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry Elena" she whispers.

"I know" she replies tiredly.

"Caroline is resting, Nik is with her, and Bonnie and Kol are looking for ways to help Alaric, Sage is putting out feelers with her contacts and Finn is helping" says Rebekah.

"Thank you" says Elijah.

"Anything for family and that is what you are to me Elena, the sister I always wanted, despite our rough start" assures Rebekah.

Elena lets out a small smile.

There's another knock on the door and Elijah opens it to find Stefan and Matt stood there.

"We heard, and since you weren't at home I called Rebekah and she said you were here" explains Matt as he walks in and hugs Elena; she wraps her arms around him letting herself take comfort in the familiarity.

Pulling back he walks over and takes Rebekah's hand, their first date having gone so well that they'd officially become a couple.

She then turns to Stefan.

"I'm sorry Elena, I really am, I like Alaric, and we are going to find a way to help him, even if it means working with the originals" promises Stefan.

"Thank you, I know how hard this is for you" says Elena squeezing his hand.

She lets out a yawn and leans into Elijah her eyes feeling heavy.

"Come on, you need to rest, today has been quite a day, we can deal with this in the morning" says Elijah.

She just nods numbly as he sweeps her into his arms and carries her upstairs.

"I'll get her something" says Rebekah as he lays her on his bed.

"Thank you, truly sister" he smiles.

"She's family Elijah, always and forever" replies Rebekah as she leaves and then returns a few moments later hands Elena a set of pyjamas who disappears wordlessly into the bathroom.

"Keep her close tonight, she'll need it" says Rebekah before walking out and shutting the door.

Elijah changes, pulling on his pyjama bottoms as Elena walks out.

They slide into bed and he wraps his arms protectively around her and she curls into him and allows her exhaustion to overtake her.

As he feels and hears her breathing even out he lets himself fall asleep to the soothing rhythm of it all and resolves to find a way to save her guardian.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did we think? Let me know, also Clean Break has been updated :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for slow update loads of stuff going on in school'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 26

Rebekah sits with Matt in the living room her head on his shoulder.

"God this just sucks so much" sighs Matt.

"It really does" agrees Rebekah.

"We need to find a way to help Mr Saltzman, he's pretty much like a dad to Elena, she's already lost two, she can't lose a third if she does I don't think she'll ever forgive herself" says Matt.

"We'll find a way, there has to be a way, I will find it even if I have to search the globe" resolves Rebekah.

"And I will be right there with you" smiles Matt.

"I know" she smiles snuggling into him.

* * *

Bonnie and Kol are sat in the library going through grimoires.

"We need to find something, there has to be a way to help Alaric" says Bonnie as she flicks through one.

"We will Bon Bon, don't worry, I have a 900 years worth of accumulated grimoires and magical knowledge here, there will be something" assures Kol.

"But what if there isn't, Elena has lost too much already, we all have I won't let someone else go, not now and not again, it isn't fair and I won't let it happen, Elena is my sister and I love her, I'd die for and I'd kill for her, but what good is that if I can't save Alaric?" snaps Bonnie angrily as she slams the grimoire shut and knocks it off the table, the motion knocks a glass of water onto the ground as well.

"We will" repeats Kol.

"And if we don't then what, right now I'd go and deal with Ester if I had too" snaps Bonnie angrily and suddenly the water bursts into a bright flame.

They snap their heads up and Bonnie puts it out.

Kol kneels down in front of her.

"I know we can find something, and if not then we will make something, like I said darling, 900 years worth of magical knowledge, plus a Bennett witch, we can do this Bon Bon, I know we can" promises Kol taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry I'm just so sick of people dying, I don't want to lose anyone else I care about" sighs Bonnie her eyes filling with tears.

Cautiously Kol pulls her into a hug and she just curls into him.

"Elena and Caroline are my family, my mom cleared off when I was little and my dad and I, its complicated, my grams and I were so close and I just can't deal with anything else, no one else is allowed to die, you know I really do see why your mom turned you 1000 years ago, even if she regrets it now" sighs Bonnie.

"I know, but you have people now Bon Bon, who love you and who would do anything for you, you are a very special person, I've met a lot of witches in my time, but you, you are so much more than they were" smiles Kol.

She looks up at him, "you know you're not so bad yourself, I like this side of you, the normal side, not the arrogant one" she smiles.

"Well then I guess you and he will need to get better acquainted, how does dinner sound?" asks Kol.

"Once this crisis is averted, I'd like that a lot" nods Bonnie.

They go back to looking through grimiores and eventually find something that could help and instantly get to work.

* * *

Klaus was sat with Caroline who was still curled up next to him, tear tracks down her beautiful alabaster cheeks.

"My dad and I we weren't that close after he left, and me and mom have a mixed relationship, I mean when he came back to town and found out I was a vampire her basically tortured me for a few days before I managed to convince him I wasn't evil and that I was still his little girl, and then when he refused to transition, he'd never have been in that situation if Alaric hadn't killed him, but I know it isn't Alaric's fault so I feel bad about being mad at him, I just want things to be simple, don't we deserve that after everything that has happened over the last couple of years. And to make things worse I found out Tyler has met another werewolf and their oh so happy together, I mean he texted me, what kind of asshole breaks up with someone in a text" whines Caroline.

"I am sorry I sent him away love" apologises Klaus.

"Well we'd started to drift even before then; I guess in the long run Tyler and I would never have worked" sighs Caroline.

Klaus looks at her, this woman had stolen is heart, completely and utterly, and he wanted to change, not just for his family, but for her, he wanted to be a man she could love.

"Caroline love, I was wondering, perhaps once we've averted the crisis of the serial killer guardian, you would consider joining me on a date" he offers quietly.

Caroline looks at him, "where?" she asks.

"Well I happen to have a stable of horses who would just love to meet you love" suggests Klaus.

She weighs the options, she was single and he was hot, and even Elena had warmed to the idea.

"Alright" says Caroline.

Klaus gives her that little smirk of his and she can't help but smile back, cautiously she leans her head into his shoulder and his arm wraps around her as Caroline drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Elena wakes half way through the night her heart hammering.

"A nightmare?" asks Elijah.

"Yeah" she sighs wiping her hair from her face and realised she was sweating.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asks Elijah.

"No, but I'm sure you can guess it" replies Elena.

"Alaric I assume" says Elijah.

"Yep, and a whole lot of blood" nods Elena.

"Come on lovely, you won't be able to sleep in this state, perhaps a shower will calm your nerves" he says standing up.

"Come with me, I don't want to be alone" she says taking his hand.

"Of course" he replies.

They walk into his bathroom and climb into the shower.

As the hot spray fills the room with steam Elijah just holds her as he hears her heartbeat and breathing return to normal.

"Will things ever settle down?" she asks leaning into his chest.

"Once we've dealt with my mother I am sure they will, and then we can focus on our own lives and moving forwards with them" soothes Elijah his arms wrapping around her torso and her hands hold onto his forearms.

"I hope so; I just want to be able to live without looking over my shoulder waiting for the next bad thing to happen or the next big bad to roll into town" sighs Elena.

"And we will, after this crisis is resolved, how would you feel about leaving Mystic Falls, temporarily of course, then perhaps I can show you just how big this world really is" says Elijah.

She turns to look at him, "I'd love that Elijah, but can I graduate first please?" she asks.

"Of course" he smiles cupping her face.

She leans up and kisses him pressing him against the wall.

His arm snakes around her waist pulling her against him.

Her arms wrap around his neck as she deepens the kiss.

Elijah pulls back, "perhaps now is not the best time lovely, you are more than little emotional given today's events" he says.

"So make me forget, at least for tonight Elijah, can we just forget about the rest of the world?" she asks.

He didn't want to stop and he was hardly taking advantage of her.

Pressing her against the wall her kisses her, hard as they forget everything else and focus solely on each other.

A little while later they were both lying in bed, the sheets had been changed but neither had bothered with their clothes.

"I love you" smiles Elena as she draws idle circles on Elijah's chest with her hand before lightly checking her neck.

"And I you lovely Elena, don't worry its gone, no one will be any the wiser, this is between you and I" he smiles.

Elena smiles, Stefan had never bitten her during sex for obvious reasons and when they had been sharing blood it hadn't been in a sexual nature, but with Elijah it had heightened everything for her, and even drinking from him afterwards, it had been intimate in every single way, with that warm feeling Elena drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep wrapped in her lovers arms and Elijah follows suit soothed by the sound of her breathing and heartbeat.

* * *

 **A/N So hope you enjoyed, I'll be adding a smut outtake for the shower scene tomorrow if you want to read it, as always review, review, review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Here you are my loves new chapter, enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 27

The next morning they're awoken by sounds of triumph from Bonnie and Kol.

They get out of bed, Elena pulls on her underwear and one of Elijah's shirts, while he pulls on his pyjama bottoms.

Together they walk downstairs.

Caroline appears similarly attired to Elena, except it was her own long shirt and a pair of shorts, Klaus is wearing a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

Rebekah is wrapped in a silk robe while Matt is in his t-shirt and boxers as well.

Finn and Sage are wrapped in matching black robes.

They walk into the library and find Bonnie and Kol stood in the middle with herbs all around them along with open grimoires and other assorted magical items.

"We found something" smiles Kol looking a little unhinged.

"It will suppress Alaric's alter ego, as long as he takes them, then we'll be good" smiles Bonnie whose eyes are very bright and its then they notice that the room was also full of coffee cups.

"You found a way to help him?" asks Elena.

"We did" smiles Bonnie enthusiastically.

Elena hugs her tightly and then proceeds to hug Kol as well.

Elijah pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head.

"I told you" he smiles.

"I know you did" she replies.

"This is good news, it appears however that neither of them have slept, which means they're running on purely caffeine though" observes Klaus.

"Yeah" nods Kol looking manic.

"Not a wink" agrees Bonnie with a smile as Kol wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

To everyone's surprise she kisses him back.

Elena and Rebekah exchange a smile.

"Okay so speaking of coffee I need some, then we can take the herbs over to Alaric" says Caroline as she turns and shuffles into the kitchen with Klaus.

Everyone else follows though Kol and Bonnie are denied anymore coffee due to their hyperactive states and they're inability to sit still, it got to that point that Klaus threw a knife at Kol when he continues his incessant leg bouncing for the fourth time.

"Sorry, alright, but wow this is fun" smiles Kol as he catches the knife and slides it back.

"It won't be when you crash" snorts Caroline who was happily sipping her own coffee.

"We did it, we really did and did we tell you Kol and I are going on a date too" smiles Bonnie almost vibrating in her seat.

Caroline reaches over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Bon, stop with the moving" says Caroline.

"Oh yeah sorry, lets go give the herbs to Alaric, then he can come home" says Bonnie jumping up.

"Okay give me a second to change" says Elena as she heads upstairs to do so.

Caroline and Rebekah follow suit and Bonnie bounces off to use the bathroom as well, and Finn and Sage also depart.

Klaus rounds on Elijah with a smile, "so you and Elena were up very late last night" smirks Klaus.

"To what are you referring Niklaus?" asks Elijah.

"Oh you know, a shower, together at say two o'clock this morning" smirks Klaus.

"Elena had a bad dream it distressed her greatly and I thought a shower would calm her down, and she did not want to be alone which is understandable" replies Elijah.

"Oh that's a good one brother, shower sex" chuckles Kol.

"I do not see how it is any of your business what Elena and I do within our relationship" says Elijah sipping his coffee.

"And on that note I think I'm going to go I'd rather not hear you discuss my first love" says Matt standing up.

"Oh yeah I forgot Matt over there was Elena's former, hey didn't he have a thing with Caroline too, you didn't date Bonnie did you?" asks Kol.

"No" replies Matt walking out.

"Oh good so Matt only knows what its like to sleep with Elena and Caroline, good to know" smiles Kol.

"Jeremy was with Bonnie before he left" says Klaus.

Kol's face falls.

"Well at least I get to be her first vampire, you two are second my dear boys, what with Elena having been with Stefan and Caroline having been with Tyler, ha-ha" cackles Kol as he runs out of the room to do god knows what.

"I worry about him" says Elijah.

"We can always out him back in a box" suggests Klaus.

"No Niklaus, perhaps Bonnie can help tame him" says Elijah.

"I doubt it, now come on brother there is something different about you and Elena this morning what is it, because as we have been enlightened by Kol this was not your first time together, so what?" asks Klaus.

Elijah looks at his coffee debating whether or not to tell Klaus.

"Come brother there is clearly something on your mind, spit it out" says Klaus.

"Elena and I shared blood last night, while also being intimate and it was unlike anything I have ever experienced" says Elijah.

Klaus looks at his brother, over the years Elijah had taken lovers but he had never combined sex and feeding before.

"Well as someone who has done so a few times, I can honestly say all it did was add to the pleasure of the sex, though if I'm honest, it was never with someone as willing and uncompelled like Elena, so perhaps you two are meant to be together, some sort of cosmic destiny" suggests Klaus.

"I don't know but it was intense and it felt right, I love her Niklaus, more than I have ever loved anyone else" smiles Elijah.

Klaus places his hand on his brother's arm.

"She has nothing to fear from me Elijah, if you love her and you want to be with her, the she is family, and she is protected by us" promises Klaus.

"Thank you Niklaus it is good to hear you say that" smiles Elijah.

At that moment Elena reappeared and she walked over to Elijah wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Are you planning on going like that?" she teases kissing his still bare shoulder.

"Would you complain if I did?" he asks.

"Well I may have to have Caroline murder the girls who would try and fawn all over you, and I would likely crash the car with you distracting me" giggles Elena.

"I am more than happy to distract you anytime" smiles Elijah turning his head and catching her lips with his.

Klaus clears his throat the two of them break apart.

"I shall be back in a few minutes lovely Elena" smiles Elijah as he gets up and walks out.

Elena sits down and starts playing with the locket Elijah had given her, she never took it off.

Klaus looks at her seeing if he could spot anything on her neck, but since she had taken Elijah's blood he wasn't surprised that he couldn't.

Elena catches him staring at her neck and instantly goes on the defensive.

Klaus watches her shift, her heart rate increasing and she looked like she was about to flee the room, her hand unconsciously going to her neck, he realises where her mind must've gone when she found him looking at her neck.

"It's alright love, I am simply seeing if I can spot any evidence of what you and my brother got up to last night" assures Klaus.

She blushes at the thought.

"Don't worry I have no nefarious motives as I told my brother you have nothing to fear from me Elena, not anymore, my brother loves you and I am more than inclined to say you feel the same way, that makes you family, which means as long as you don't do anything to royally piss me off we'll be fine, and I doubt Caroline or any of my siblings would hesitate to make my life very unpleasant should anything happen to you at my hand, I know you are likely to never trust me after everything and I don't blame you, but perhaps we can try to at least get along for those we loves sake" he suggests quietly.

Elena tilts her head to the side and looks at him, this man had done more to hurt her than anyone else, he'd killed her or was the reason her family was dead or gone, and here he was asking her to try for the sake of his brother whom they both loved though in very different ways.

"Alright, but as you said this doesn't mean I trust you Klaus or that I forgive you, forgiveness needs to earned" says Elena.

"I know and I shall endeavour to do so" assures Klaus holding out his hand.

Elena reaches over and takes it, sealing their deal in handshake.

Elijah walks back in that moment now dressed in his usual suit and stops when he sees Elena and Klaus sat hands clasped a look of understanding between them.

"Shall we go then?" asks Elijah.

Elena turns and walks over to him, "lets do this" she smiles.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked, let me know in the reviews**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Short I know but this one is filler, I'm gearing up for some drama in the next couple of chapters and they should be up soon :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 28

They arrive at the station and Liz leads the four of them down to the basement where Alaric was being kept.

"Ric" calls Elena as she sees him.

"Elena, I'm so sorry" he says walking up to the door.

"Its okay, Bonnie found a way to help you, she can suppress your alter ego" smiles Elena.

"Oh thank god" sighs Alaric.

"I am sorry you got mixed up in this, if I hadn't given you back the Gilbert ring in the first place, none of this would've happened" sighs Elena.

Elijah walks forwards and wraps his arms around her to prevent another melt down should he need to.

"It isn't your fault, you never forced me to do anything Elena, I wanted to stay and I am so glad I did" smiles Alaric.

Elena feels tears prick her eyes.

Liz opens the door and Elena throws herself into Alaric's arms.

He holds her tightly his protective instincts surging for her, as he strokes her hair lightly.

"I'm not going anywhere" he promises.

"Good" she smiles wiping away her tears.

"No tears Elena, we can get through this" assures Alaric.

"I know" nods Elena.

Bonnie gives him the herbs and instructs him on how to take them.

"Yes, so take these and you won't go on homicidal murder sprees" agrees Kol both he and Bonnie were still a little high on their caffeine rushes.

"Are they okay?" asks Alaric.

"They were up all night, haven't slept a wink so they're running on pure caffeine" explains Elena.

"All night looking for this?" asks Alaric.

"Yes, you're family Ric" smiles Elena.

"Elena is right, you are important to Elena and you are family to her so therefore you are family to us by association" smiles Elijah taking Elena's hand.

Alaric looks at the two of them, they fitted together so perfectly, both noble, both honourable, both protective of their loves one, it was nice to see her happy.

The door opens and Damon walks in as well.

"Is it true you found something?" asks Damon.

"Yes we did" smiles Elena.

Damon walks forwards and hugs Ric, and the sight warmed Elena's heart.

He steps back and turns to Bonnie picking her up and spinning her around before putting her back down, "you my little witch are epic" smiles Damon.

"Well we'll give it a few days and then you can go home Ric, just please try not to kill anymore people" pleads Liz.

"I will do my best, how's Meredith?" he asks.

"Better" replies Liz.

"Good" he nods.

They walk out and Damon wraps an arm around Elena kissing the top of her head.

"He's going to be okay Damon" she smiles leaning into him.

"He is" smiles Damon.

Elijah walks behind them watching their interaction, he knew they loved each other, and neither was denying it, but he had faith that Elena loved him more, which if last night had been anything to go by was very much true. But despite how much he believed that he couldn't shake that niggling feeling at the back of his mind.

For now he was happy they had found a way to help Alaric, now if they could just sort out his mother then they could get on with their lives again.

* * *

 **A/N Anyone wanna guess what the drama will be, lemme know in the reviews :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N So here we go and drama ensues, FYI I am a Delena shipper and this is my way of appeasing myself I do however adore Elejah hence the fact this is their story, so enjoy and let me know you're thoughts, as its christmas I will try and upload as quickly as possible :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 29

When Alaric was finally released Elena took him home and refused to leave his side, constantly hovering around.

After three days of it he called Damon.

"Ric brother how are you killed anyone else?" asks Damon.

"No but I need your help, Elena is hovering like a mother hen, I need you to get her out of the house" sighs Alaric.

"Consider it done" replies Damon has he hangs up.

An hour later he pulls up outside the house and waltzes on in.

"Oh thank god, please take her before we end going stir crazy" pleads Alaric.

"Understood, Elena come on we're going out" says Damon walking into the kitchen.  
"I can't Damon" she says.

"Oh yes you can, now come on, we haven't talked in too long and since my usual drinking buddy is confined to the house I need another one" smiles Damon.

"Damon no, I need to be here" says Elena turning back to what she was doing.

Damon walks over and picks her up throwing her over his shoulder before walking out.

"Damon put me down" shrieks Elena.

"Nope, come on you haven't left this house in three days its not just driving you nuts, I am doing this because I am your friend, plus Ric needs some time alone" adds Damon as he drops her into the passenger seat of his car.

Elena stops and thinks, she had been hovering a lot, and maybe Alaric did need some time to himself.

"Alright, but not for long" says Elena as she puts her seatbelt on.

"Great, come on the Grill awaits" smiles Damon.

They arrive and Damon loops his arm around her shoulder as he drags her inside.

Setting themselves up at the bar Damon orders shots and sets them in front of her.

"What are you doing Damon?" asks Elena.

"You are smothering him Elena, he needs time to deal with what has happened to him, and he can't do that with you hovering around so much, I know you're trying to help but you need to let him breath woman" says Damon.

"I know it's just if I hadn't made him stay" she sighs.

"No, none of this, stop now no I feel guilty, no it is all my fault, I want fun Elena, I want the Elena from Georgia" smiles Damon.

"You know that was technically kidnapping" she teases.

"You got over it, come on I promise no homicidal dudes trying to douse me in gasoline" says Damon.  
"Alright then, let's do this" smiles Elena.

"Yes" smiles Damon as he sets the shots in front of her.

Damon's phone beeped and he pulled it out.

 _Gone to see Meredith probably won't be back, take care of her_

"Ric's gone to see Meredith and I am sure they will resolve it now, let's drink" cheers Damon.

It was a couple of hours later when they started talking properly.

"See, I knew fun Elena was still in there" smiles Damon.

"Thank you Damon, I needed this" smiles Elena as she hugs him.

Damon smiles even more as he holds her tightly, he still loved her and seeing her with Elijah, it hurt him, but he didn't want to be without her, even if it was only like this.

"I know you did, I love you Elena" he says.

"I know you do, and love you as well, you were there when Stefan was gone, you kept me together, and I'm sorry we didn't work out Damon" she says pulling back her hand on his cheek.

"As long as you are happy Elena, I can't be selfish with you, not with my brother and not with Elijah, even if it hurts beyond compare to see you with him" sighs Damon.

"I know, and I'm not doing this to hurt you, I promise you Damon, I will never do anything to deliberately hurt you" promises Elena.

"And I will never leave you, not again, even if I have to carry you from a 100 more car wreaks or out of a hospital bed, I'm not going anywhere Elena" smiles Damon lacing his hand with hers.

"Neither am I, Damon I am always here for you, no matter what, I need you to know that" says Elena.

"I do" replies Damon.

They continue with their drinking until both of them were beyond plastered as they stumbled out of the grill.

"You shouldn't drive" slurs Elena.

"I know but how else are we getting home, because I don't think either one of us are walking successfully" snorts Damon as they bump into the wall laughing.

"I don't know" she giggles.

They decide to walk the way back to hers and they stumble up to her front door both still laughing over something neither could remember anymore.

Opening it they stumble inside.

"Shh we'll wake Ric" giggles Elena.

"Oh yeah, shh, wait he isn't here" says Damon with a snort.

"Come on, I think we both need to crash, you're not making it back to the boarding house tonight" says Elena as they stumble loudly up the stairs.

They crash into her bedroom as Damon grabs the door to stop it from hitting the wall before closing it.

"Shh" he repeats pressing a finger to his lips.

Elena just giggles and throws off her jacket and kicks off her shoes before attempting to wiggle out of her jeans.

"Help" she says as she flops onto the bed.

Damon helps her off with them before throwing off his own jacket and shoes followed by his shirt.

They crawl onto the bed still giggling.

"Remember last time you were here?" she asks.

"Oh yes, we were plotting Klaus' downfall" agrees Damon.

"You know he apologised this morning, he said I was family" slurs Elena as she curls into Damon's torso.

"I hope he's right, maybe we can actually live, once we get rid of their psycho mommy that it" says Damon as he wraps his arm around her.

"I hope so too, I want us to be happy" yawns Elena as he eyes close on there own.

Damon isn't far behind and soon enough both are sound asleep.

* * *

 **A/N So hates of to Stellababy for figuring out the new form of drama, next chapter we'll see how things go, let me know what you think will happen in the reviews :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: As promised next chapter, not sure how I feel about it, so let me know please :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 30

The next morning as Elena stirs she feels a warm arm wrapped around her.

Opening her eyes she's surprised to see its Damon and not Elijah.

Then the previous night comes flooding back to her and her panic dies down.

At that point she sits up and her stomach rolls.

Stumbling into the bathroom she throws up in the toilet.

"Oh shit I am never drinking that much again" she mutters.

Damon appears in the doorway looking wrecked.

"I agree bad idea" he nods rubbing his eyes.

Elena pulls on a fresh set of trousers and starts doing her shirt up but her hands were really unsteady.

"Damon, help, I can't do my shirt up" she says walking into the bedroom and finds him in a similar predicament.

"Me either, remember the last time this happened?" he asks with a flirty smile.

"Oh yes I do, but this time I don't think you're faking it" she snorts as she abandons her button up shirt and starts hunting for a t-shirt, as much as she could when her head felt like it was going to fall off and Damon flops down onto her bed his shirt still open.

"Nope" he says his arm going over his eyes.

* * *

Elijah walks up to the door of the Gilbert house, having been told to so do by Elena he walks inside.

Hearing the sound of her giggling he head upstairs and is about to open her door fully when he hears a male voice.

"Last night was fun though" smiles Damon.

"Oh yes it really was, even if this morning isn't as good, my head feels like its about to fall off" she says.

"That's what happen when you and I drink copious amounts of alcohol" he laughs.

"Yeah it's a good thing Ric wasn't here last night the noise we were making" laughs Elena.

"Shh, he'll tell me off" says Damon

Elijah tries not to make assumptions but he had always known Damon was still in love with Elena.

He peers through the open door and sees Elena pulling on a shirt, and Damon laying on her bed his shirt open.

* * *

"So care to help me on with my shirt?" asks Damon.

"Why do you always wear these things?" she asks she starts to try and do the buttons up.

"Because they look good, if I recall you didn't mind, and I know you wanted to stay for the show" laughs Damon.

"Okay so maybe I did a little, but you shouldn't have done that Damon" chides Elena.

"But it is so much fun to tease you" pouts Damon.

"Like me walking in on you naked?" asks Elena.

"Yes, though that was totally intentional" snorts Damon.

"I know it was" she replies.

"I still remember the first time I tried to kiss you, I was beyond shocked when you slapped me, Stefan having hidden vervain in your necklace" chuckles Damon.

"You were such a dick, getting into my dreams and the like, I mean really Damon you went out of your way to screw with Stefan, but I know you never truly meant to hurt him, or me" she sighs.

"Oh I did until I met you Elena, you have this way of bringing out the best in people, me, Klaus, even Elijah loosens up around you, screw that he glows around you" says Damon.

"He's something else" smiles Elena.

"He makes you smile like I never could, maybe things would've been different but I meant what I said Elena, I won't try and destroy what you two have, you've suffered enough pain for a thousand lifetimes" smiles Damon brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

She looks up at him, "I always knew there was another man in there Damon, the real you" she says squeezing his hand.

"I don't think he'd have returned without you, I'm sorry for everything I did, I was so angry and bitter and jealous of Stefan" explains Damon.

"I know you were, but not anymore and you will find love Damon, someone who can love you unconditionally" assures Elena.

Damon smiled though he doubted he'd ever love anyone the way he loved Elena.

Elijah knocks lightly on the door and they both start.

This isn't what it looks like" says Elena quickly realising how bad they looked the bed having clearly been slept in by two people and they both redressing.

"We slept literally, went out drinking, came back and crashed" agrees Damon stepping back from Elena.

"It's alight, I heard you talking, and I know you wouldn't do that, you're not Katherine" smiles Elijah walking over.

"No she isn't" smiles Damon.

"Right I am going to put on some coffee because my head hurts" says Elena rubbing her head.

Elijah chuckles and kisses her cheek as she walks past him.

As he hears her go downstairs he turns to Damon and flashes over grabbing him by the collar as he presses him against the wall.

"Do you mean it?" demands Elijah.

"Mean what?" asks Damon.

"That you won't try to take Elena for yourself as you have done before?" replies Elijah.

"I won't, she loves you more than she loves me Elijah, I can't deny that as much as I want to, she's your Elijah, and I won't hurt her" promises Damon.

"How can I be sure, you attempted to steal her from your own brother, and you have even less allegiance to me, and I know how much you love her" points out Elijah.

"I won't Elijah, I'm different now things are different all I want to do is protect her and be her friend, I took her out last night because Ric needed space and she needed to have an outlet" explains Damon quickly.

"Or you simply sought to remove her inhibitions enough to be more receptive to you" retorts Elijah.

"I wouldn't, not to her, not now Elijah, she's suffered too much and you make her happy, and there isn't anyone who would or could protect her better than you" assures Damon.

Elijah narrows his eyes before releasing him.

"Very well but if you have any designs on her then you'd best forget them or so help me I will rip your heart out" warns Elijah.

"I won't she isn't Katherine, she doesn't do it for pleasure if she loves you then she will be with you and no one else" says Damon.

"I know that I just wanted to make sure you do" says Elijah.

Damon nods.

* * *

 **A/N Happy Christmas darlings hope its a good one for you all, so please as a present give me a review :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Hope everyone had a happy Christmas, I'm glad you guys like the last chapter and as promised here is the next one :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 31

Elena finishes making the coffee.

"Come on you two coffee is ready" yells Elena.

She adds some blood to both their drinks before taking her own.

They appear and she slides the cups across to them.

"Done banging your chests together?" she asks.

Elijah as the grace to look a little guilty and Damon just snorts.

"I would never do that too you Elijah, how could you think I would and Damon wouldn't have gotten me drunk and slept with me, who do you think I am, Katherine, Tatia I thought we'd established I wasn't like that" she says raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Because I can't lose you and the thought of someone else having your affections, or someone else being with you, it is indescribable Elena, I have never felt insecure like that before" he says.

"We have to trust each other Elijah; you said you trusted in me, in us, in our love, you said you were secure enough to let Damon and I still be friends, yet you feel the need to stake your claim, why?" asks Elena.

Elijah feels ridiculously foolish.

"Because I know you love him, and I know he loves you and I don't know what came over me" he says his heartbreaking at the thought of losing her.

"Its called jealousy mate, you know Elena and I have history and I'll admit this morning wasn't exactly the most PG of things to walk in on, but you can't just let it control you, I did when it came to my brother and Elena, it consumes if you let it, for all your talk of security and faith, you are still nervous about mine and Elena's relationship, which is understandable, but I mean it when I say I would never do that, now while she is with you, and I know she wouldn't either" says Damon standing up.

"You did with Stefan, you attempted to steal Elena away from under his nose" points out Elijah.

"I did, but like I said I was a different person then, Elena has a way of changing people for the better, I don't intend on coming between you two Elijah, just like I didn't when I compelled to forget I told her I loved her, when I told her I couldn't be selfish with her because I know I don't deserve her" says Damon sadly.

They both look at him; "the night I got my necklace back after the first time we met Elijah" gasps Elena.

"Yes" nods Damon.

Elijah looks back at Elena, he loved her, so much it hurt him and the thought of not being with her caused him physical pain, and he loved her more than he had loved anyone.

Elena meets his gaze, it hurt that he still felt the need go macho, but as Damon has said he knew the feelings were there, and their positions had looked very compromising.

"Elijah Caroline compelled me to tell the truth the night after the ball, and though I may love Damon more than I love Stefan, I love you more Elijah, and that's not going to change, but we need to share things if we want this to work, we can't hid how we feel, and the truth is I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I want you to turn me" says Elena.

Both men look at her in shock.

"Not right now, I don't want to be eternally a teenager, but eventually, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you Elijah, I want the next 1000 years to be me and you, always and forever Elijah, I love you" says Elena her eyes imploring him to believe her.

Elijah's face breaks into a smile of pure happiness and the next thing Elena is aware of is Elijah's lips on hers and her back against the wall.

Damon looks at the two and quietly slips out the door, he meant what he said, he wouldn't come between them, no matter how much it hurt to know Elena wanted to be a vampire for Elijah and not for him, but he couldn't fault her, he'd just be a little more reserved the next time they were hanging out.

* * *

"I'm sorry I was sceptical" says Elijah pulling back a little.

"So am I, but we have to talk Elijah, don't hide things from me, if I'd known you weren't as secure as you said I wouldn't have let Damon sleep in my room with me, and I'd have called you to let you know I was going out, we need to be honest with Elijah, everything out, no secrets" says Elena cupping his face.

"No more secrets" he promises and kisses her again the urge to make her his and show her how much he loved growing.

"I love you, and I always will" she gasps.

"And I you lovely" he whispers kissing her again, it was hot and demanding and hard.

Elena couldn't help the desire that began to build and she didn't mind in the slightest.

"Bedroom" she whispers against his mouth.

He picks her up and flashes upstairs, they make it into her bedroom before their need gets the better of them and they don't emerge from the room for a few hours, happy, satiated and secure, their undying love reaffirmed with Elena's confession.

* * *

"I meant it Elijah, I do want you to turn me, in a few years maybe after I've finished college or whatever else we do" she smiles as they lay together afterwards.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, I would never have forced you into it" he promises.

"I know" she smiles.

* * *

 **A/N As usual hope you liked it, let me know what you thought the extended more detailed version of the Elejah make up scene will be posted in the outtakes as usual ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Sorry for the wait back to school has killed me settling back in and my teachers are slave drivers, I am said to say this story has only a couple of chapters left, this is a little filler for the big finale which should be up in the next couple of days, as always enjoy and let me know what you thought**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 32

The next day as Elijah lay next to Elena he decided he wanted to organise a big family dinner to be what the ball hadn't, the gathering of his family and those they loved.

He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, he had acted like such a fool, it had been a long time since his control had deserted him so, but something about her made him lose it completely and utterly.

It might perhaps also give Caroline and his brother the push they needed to make things official, after all Bonnie and Kol were going rather well judging by their behaviour, as were Rebekah and Matt, as for Sage and Finn well they had been 900 years in the making and he had Elena, leaving Niklaus as the only one who had yet to obtain the object of his affections.

With that idea set he pulled himself from the bed and pulling on his pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt he headed downstairs to make Elena breakfast, after all it was a romantic gesture and he felt he still needed to make up for his earlier behaviour.

As he begins to make it the door opens and Alaric walks in.

"Morning Elijah" he nods trying not to think about what Elijah and Elena had no doubt been doing.

"Good morning how is Miss Fell?" asks Elijah.  
"Better, she found some information in an old journal with Damon's help about a Gilbert who went nuts back in 1912; apparently it was from wearing the Gilbert ring too much like we said" he replies.

"I am glad it seems Bonnie's herbs are working, you haven't suffered anymore black-outs?" asks Elijah.

"No so I think we're good for now" nods Alaric.

"That is good to hear, now if you will excuse me I have some more grovelling to do" says Elijah as he picks up the tray.

"Yeah Damon filled me in, just don't do it again, Stefan and Damon almost ripped her apart with their jealousy and Damon is my friend, I know he wouldn't do that, and neither would Elena, she is far too moral for that" says Alaric.

"I am aware honestly I have no idea what came over me, I have not felt such a need to be possessive in a long time" says Elijah.

"It's bound to happen, but I know she loves you Elijah, if she's willing to turn" says Alaric.

"I will not force it upon her should she change her mind" assures Elijah instantly.  
"I know, go on, go grovel" smiles Alaric patting Elijah on the back as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

Elijah walks up to the bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

Elena was still asleep, in his absence she had grabbed his pillow and was currently snuggling it.

Putting the tray down her slide in next to her and started kissing her neck.

He feels her stir and then hears her giggle as she wakes up.

"Morning" he smiles placing the tray next to her.

"Breakfast in bed, you really are going to grovel aren't you" chuckles Elena playfully.

"I do believe it is customary when one is in the wrong as grievously as I was to make up for it appropriately" he replies.

"Well this is a very good start" she smiles sitting up and pulling the covers with her as she reaches for her robe and pulls it on.

"I thought it might be" nods Elijah.

"I love you, but I do intend to milk this" smiles Elena kissing him.

"And I have no issue with that" promises Elijah kissing her shoulder where her robe had slipped.

They curl up in bed as Elena eats her breakfast.

"So I have decided we need to plan an evening, since my mothers ball was a façade I believe we should have a true family evening, you, myself, my siblings and their other halves, perhaps it will also give my brother and Caroline the push they need" smiles Elijah.

"I like the idea, its very sweet Elijah" smiles Elena.

"Good" he replies.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Hi I'm back, sorry for the wait, no excuses, my muse just took a break I guess, this story is sadly nearly done only a couple chapters left after this one, but I hope you've enjoyed it. Now this chapter is pure fluff, and I don't know how some of you will like the ending I'm heading and I toyed with three of them, but this one fit the best, so let me know your thoughts :)**

* * *

Chapter 33

They made the preparations roping Caroline and Rebekah in and suddenly it was completely out of their hands as the two control freaks took over.

As the day rolled around everything had been set and Elena and Elijah stand in the dining room surveying everything as Caroline and Rebekah touch up some last minute things.

Elena was wearing a simple yet formal black dress, while Elijah was dressed in a suit as per usual.

"Alright I think we're good, I'm going to go change" smiles Caroline as she turns and walks upstairs and Rebekah follows her.

There was music playing in the background something light and soft and Elijah turned to Elena.

"Would you like to dance Miss Gilbert as we were denied our chance at the ball?" he asks offering his hand.

"I would be delight Mr Mikaelson" she smiles taking his hand as he pulled her closer, her other hand resting on his shoulder as his settles on her hip.

They begin to sway together, enjoying the quiet peace of the moment as they dance together.

He spins her out before pulling her in close oblivious to the rest of the world.

* * *

Klaus stands in the doorway along with Finn and Kol, watching their brother and the love of his life together.

"They look so perfect" smiles Finn.

"They are" replies Kol.

"Seems this doppelganger was the one our brother was meant to be with" agrees Klaus, he wanted his brother to be happy and right now it was evident he was.

Elijah spins Elena and dips her before pulling her up.

"Suave" nods Kol.

"Don't cheapen this moment for them" chides Finn.

"Alright, I am glad he's happy" smiles Kol.

His brothers nod.

As the song comes to an end Elena leans up and kisses him softly on the lips.

"I love you" she smiles.

"And I you my lovely Elena" he replies.

They turn as they hear a throat being cleared and are broken out of their bubble.

"As delightful as that was I believe the rest of our guests are about to arrive" says Finn.

Elijah and Elena nod, a blush creeping up into her cheeks at the thought of them having audiences for such an intimate moment.

A few minutes later Matt and Bonnie arrive, and Sage, Rebekah and Caroline descend from the stairs before going to their respective partners.

"Shall we?" asks Elijah as they settle themselves in the dining room, Elijah sits at one head of the table, Elena is seated on his right with Rebekah to the left, Matt next to Rebekah, Caroline next to her, with Klaus at the other end of the table, Finn and Sage were seated next to them, followed by Bonnie and Kol.

As the drinks were poured Klaus picks up his glass.

"A toast, to family, to friendship and to love" says Klaus.

They all raise their glasses and then Rebekah stops.

"Hey Elena, your blood isn't in this is it?" she teases.

The group all laugh, "No Rebekah it isn't" assures Elena.

"Just checking" she laughs as they all drink.

The dinner passes in calm happiness, each exchanging stories from their childhoods and embarrassing moments.

* * *

Afterwards the couples settle themselves in different places, Elena and Elijah curl up on the couch with their drinks, Bonnie and Kol are talking animatedly on the other couch, Finn and Sage are sat in serene peace just gazing at each other, Matt and Rebekah were snuggling while Caroline led Klaus outside.

"What are we doing out here love?" he asks.

"I wanted to talk to you, Klaus you know you've been a terrible person and hardly a force for good when I met you, but since then, you've changed I guess, you're different, better somehow, I can't really explain it, but there is something I want to, no I need to say to you, because its been left unsaid, always hanging there with denying it, and covering our connection with hostility, but the truth is Klaus, I want to be with you, you make me feel like I am the most important thing in the world, like nothing matters as much as I do, you make me feel like a princess, how I always wanted someone to make me feel, I want this Klaus, I want us" she smiles.

Klaus looks at her, "you mean it?" he asks.

"I do" smiles Caroline.

A smile breaks over his face as he hears the words he's longed for since he laid eyes on her.

"So do I" he smiles and pulling her close he kisses her.

He picks her up and spins her around as they laugh.

* * *

Ester stands in the shadows, her family was whole, and happy, even Finn who had resented what they were, who had been willing to die for her plan, here he was, happier than she had ever seen him, in the arms of the woman he had loved for 900 years.

Kol and indeed met his match in Bonnie Bennett, they tempered each other, their shared love of magic connecting them.

Rebekah was once again the happy, carefree and loving girl she had been as a human, no more the spoiled brat who held a grudge for far to long.

Elijah has finally found the right woman for him, the one who was his equal in so many ways, Elena Gilbert would be the last of the doppelgangers, Ester knew that, and she could not find fault with the girl, she loved fiercely, but did not allow that to make her weak, she allowed it to strengthen her, and the way she threw herself in front of those she loved, she held a purity that she hoped would not tarnish with time, and she knew Elijah would treasure it.

And lastly Niklaus, so long a problem, paranoid, unreasonable, he had learnt what it felt to be loved and to truly have to work for something, to remember what family had once meant to him and could mean again, and it made Ester's heart soar as she saw the boy he had once been.

In that moment her resolve fell away as she watched her children in their happiness, each with another half, a better half who balanced them, challenged them and loved them, she was once again the mother she had been before she turned them, as they were the children they had once been before 1000 years had tainted and changed them. And she could not have been prouder or happier, not in 1000 years had she seen them so complete, so perfect and so happy.

Nature had found a balance for vampires and despite her earlier words; perhaps they were not a curse upon this Earth, perhaps this is what was always meant to be, it had simply taken the right people in their lives to make it happen.

She could not kill her children, she loved them, as she always had, because despite 1000 years of watching them, she was and had always been their mother, and she could not let them go.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed and always review, review, review :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Apologise for the long wait my lovelies, I wanted this chapter to be perfect, now some of you may or may not like this ending but please let know, this is what felt right to me, I had a couple of endings and this one fitted better :)**

 **I don't own TVD**

* * *

Chapter 34

Elena walks out into the garden to get some fresh air.

She wanted a moment to herself amid the chaos inside, Kol and Bonnie were wrapped around each other as Kol insisted Bonnie sit on his lap and nowhere else. Caroline and Klaus were arguing over one thing or another, Finn and Sage were lost in each other ignoring the rest of the world. And Elijah was referring Rebekah and Stefan's argument over the 20s.

She hears someone approaching and turns, as she catches sight of Ester her fear levels spike.

She's about to scream for Elijah but finds she cannot.

"I mean you no harm Elena" says Ester walking forwards.

"Why are you here?" asks Elena her eyes darting around fearfully as she looks for a weapon or escape.

"I came to talk to you, and to ask you to give a message to my children, tell them I love them Elena, tell them I no longer mean them harm, my time here is at an end Elena, I am dying I can feel the spell preserving my body fading. I know they will not listen to me and I know you have no reason to trust or believe me, but I mean this, you and your friends, you have changed them, returned them to their former selves, even my Niklaus who I thought lost long ago. I was wrong when I thought that you were to be their undoing, I now see you were quite the opposite, you were what they needed to bind them together, as a family, the one thing I always wanted them to be" smiles Ester.

"Why are you telling me this? And what do you mean your dying?" asks Elena.

"My body is fading, I will not be here much longer, perhaps this time I can find peace in my death as my children have in their life, before I go however I have two things to tell you, firstly it may comfort you to know that your aunt Jenna is not in the place I was, she remained pure even as a vampire and she is at peace as are your uncle and parents, and secondly, I can help your friend Alaric, it is I who moulded him into the ultimate hunter, each time he died on the other side I was their guiding him, I can undo what I have done to him, and he will be whole again, on that I give you my word Elena. Now I think it is time I was going, please tell them I love them, and know I am so proud of who they are becoming, take care of them" she smiles before turning and walking back towards the trees.

Elena feels tears pricking her eyes, her family were at peace, and she could have Ric back, and they no longer needed to fear Ester or her retribution.

"Ester" calls Elena.

"Goodbye Elena, I am so glad that they have found you, do not allow anything to tarnish your light my dear child, perhaps if your ancestors had been as pure as you none of this would've happened, but now I see it was meant to, I will be watching, always and forever" she smiles.

* * *

Elijah appeared next to Elena instantly.

Soon enough the rest of the group did as well.

Klaus goes for Ester but Elena catches his hand.

"We don't need to fear her any more" says Elena.

"She is right my children, as she will explain, goodbye for good this time my darlings, continue on these paths and I know you can do so much good in this world" smiles Ester before she walks away and then slowly fades into nothing.

"What just happened?" asks Matt.

"Ester died, she forgave them, she realised that she couldn't do it, because she is your mother and she loves you" smiles Elena.

"What else?" asks Rebekah.

"She said that she would be watching, and she said that Jenna is with my parents and uncle John and they're at peace, and that she could bring the real Ric back, because she made him like this she can undo it" says Elena tears falling down her cheeks.

Elijah pulls Elena into his arms and Rebekah turns to Matt crying silently in his arms.

"It's over then, we're free" says Klaus lacing his hand with Caroline's and smiling down at her.

"Free to be happy" smiles Finn kissing Sage's temple.

"Free to be a family" agrees Kol pulling Bonnie against him as he kissed her having grown very attached to his little witch.

"Free to love" says Rebekah as Matt pulled her into his arms.

"Free to have eternity" smiles Elijah as he looks at Elena.

They turn and look out, the crescent moon spilling light over the garden illuminating them.  
And each one knew, they could finally have their peace and their family, and an eternity with those they loved.

* * *

 **A/N So this is the final chapter of Repeating History, I thank all those who have stayed with me to the end and those who have reviewed for me I love knowing you read my work, there will be an epilogue I am also posting today to let you know what happened :)**


	35. Epilogue

**A/N So here it is the future of what happened to our characters, thanks again for sticking with me I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **I don't own TVD**

* * *

Epilogue

It was four years later as Elena graduated from college that she decided she wanted her eternity to begin.

And as she awoke a vampire Elijah asked her to marry him and she accepted.

Klaus finally took Caroline to all the places he had promised her as they revelled in each other and the beauty of the world.

It was five years later when Bonnie realised she loved Kol too much to be without him, and on her birthday she too turned for the one she loved.

Rebekah and Matt settled down after they had finished college, and Matt too turned, not wanting to be without Rebekah, and they adopted a little girl who they named Ester, and boy they named Henrik, with Rebekah finally getting her dream for a love and a family of her own.

Sage took Finn around the new world, showing him everything he had missed their eternal love so long ago sealed.

Alaric married Meredith and they had a daughter named Isobel.

Tyler never returned to Mystic Falls but started a new life with a werewolf girl named Hayley and they were happy.

Jeremy married his college girlfriend and they had three children, Jenna, Miranda and Grayson.

Stefan found a new epic love in a girl named Charlotte also a reformed ripper and together they kept control.

Damon never stopped loving Elena but he was glad to see her happy, and he eventually reunited with Katherine of all people, having finally been granted her freedom she decided to live her life as opposed to just surviving.

The whole family met almost every year for Christmas or thanksgiving and though they still had their slips from time to time, they remained true to the paths they had been set on, and the originals were no longer the oldest most feared vampires in the history of time, but simply a family once more.


End file.
